Sweet Revenge
by Labyrinth Addict
Summary: After Jareth and Sarah's last confrontation, he got turned into a owl and she got his powers without knowing it. he is to stay an owl until she wishes him back and returns his powers. will Jareth be grateful or would he want revenge.
1. Chapter 1

Sweet Revenge

A/N: this is a new story, I know like most of my first chapters the story might not make sense but as the story goes on hopefully, please let me know how you like this.

Chapter One

_Sarah laid on the grass surrounded by beautiful arrangement of flowers, hanging on trees growing out of the ground, that could only mean one thing she was in the underground the goblin kingdom to be exact in the kings garden. She looked down at herself, she was naked and the only thing she was wearing was the white feathery cape belonging to the goblin king, her arm rested over her stomach, she looked up and saw Jareth equally naked, with the cape only covering his waist. He was lying on his side, his head propped in his hand staring lovingly at her, she raised her other arm, rubbing her knuckles gently over his bared chest._

"_How come since I got older my dreams with you have gotten more sexual?" Sarah asked wondering_

_Jareth grabbed the hand that was rubbing against his chest and gently kissed the palm of it "you're older now Sarah, you're twenty, your mind is always thinking about sex" _

_She smiled at him "I only think of sex with you, you are always on my mind"_

_He returned her smile "I only think of you too"_

_She looked around "and you always take me to beautiful places, why?"_

"_Because precious, our reality is so much darker then this" he told her seriously_

"_What?" Sarah asked confused_

_Jareth gently caressed her face with the back of his hand and smiled sadly at her "it's time to wake up dear Sarah"_

"_Uh... what?" she said confused_

_She noticed Jareth started to fade_

Sarah woke up to the alarm going off blaring a local radio station; she quickly slammed her hand on the alarm to shut it off. She rushed getting out of bed; she grabbed her clothes out of the dresser while walking fast to the bathroom for a shower.

Awhile later Sarah came running down the stairs into the kitchen, her family was sitting there at the table eating breakfast, her dad wearing a suit and reading the newspaper, her brother Toby piling eggs on his fork and trying to fit it all in his mouth and not succeeding, she laughed at him, Karen putting toast on the table, then taking a seat at the table.

"Got time for breakfast this morning?" Karen asked

"no, if I eat breakfast I will be late for work" Sarah told her but grabbed a couple pieces of toast and a couple pieces of bacon and wrapped them in a napkin, she grabbed her bag and rushed quickly out the door.

Sarah ate her breakfast while walking to her car, she unlocked the door got in, blared the radio and drove as quickly she could to work without going over the speed limit.

IN THE UNDERGROUND

A guy was looking in a cage of a white barn owl, the owl felt someone watching it, and its eyes snapped open.

"Good morning Jareth" the guy said

Jareth squawked a hello in return

"I know my friend, you are not happy in this cage, but I know you want revenge on Sarah for her doing this to you" he said

Jareth squawked angrily

"yes I know, I had to keep you in here for your own good, if you killed the champion, it would be bad for you, I know she took your power and basically your kingdom from you and she doesn't even know it" he looked at Jareth and smiled sadly "poor girl has no clue"

Jareth squawked again

"I know don't feel sorry for the girl" he said

Jareth just watched him "if you promise to not hurt her, I will let you go free"

He noticed Jareth bouncing on his feet excitedly "now Jareth remember, if you kill this girl we are both dead, I am supposed to be your keeper, until the girl realizes her power and wishes it back to you, or until she takes over your kingdom"

Jareth squawked at him as though he understands what he is saying, his friend Talon who is also his personal advisor, opened the cage and watched Jareth fly out, to the window then out of it.

"Good luck my friend, and don't do anything stupid" he said as he watched Jareth until he was a blur.

Aboveground

Sarah parked her car and ran in the building, she ran to the front of the stage, she worked in a theatre, since she didn't have the luck her mother did with acting, she got a job in theatre but behind the scenes.

"Sarah your late" a male voice said behind her

Sarah turned around to look at him "I know Brad I'm sorry" Brad had short brown hair and blue eyes, every woman was crazy about him, but not Sarah she was the only one that turned him down.

"Sarah this is the third time this week, if the boss found out you would get fired"

"I know I said I'm sorry" she said as she raised her voice slightly

"Maybe if you agree to go out with me, I will keep your secret" Brad said smiling teasingly at her

"I'm not interested in you like that" She told him

"I see, still holding out for your dream man" he said

"Something like that" she told him

"Sarah I see you decided to grace us with your presence" a woman said from behind them

Brad and Sarah turned around and faced their boss Bianca she was popular all over, she gave Sarah's mother her start, but sadly she didn't work the same magic for Sarah, so she retired back here putting on local plays. Bianca was in her late forties to early fifties she had brown hair always pulled into a bun, with silver streaks in it, she always wore glasses that hung low on the bridge of her nose; she was kind of snobbish but a good woman that no one should ever piss off.

"I'm sorry I'm late" Sarah apologized

"You are nothing like your mother, she was always on time" Bianca told Sarah

Sarah hung her head down in shame, Bianca looked at Brad and clapped her hands to get his attention, he looked from Sarah to her "I need lights Brad" she ordered

"Right away ma'am" Brad and ran backstage

Sarah looked at Bianca for her orders "I want you to help the actors get ready" she said and looked at Sarah then she added "do you think you can handle that"

Sarah looked at her "yes ma'am"

She went back stage, to the help the actors in whatever they needed; Bianca shook her head and sat in the seat in the front row. She was going over her notes to give the actor's time to get ready; Brad was setting the lights just perfectly.

Sarah was backstage looking around "Sarah" she heard her name called, she turned her head to the right of the stage, she saw a girl about sixteen, with golden blonde hair pulled back in braids coming towards her, it was Emily, her and Sarah grew pretty close.

"Hey Emily" Sarah said

Emily smiled at waved "I am so nervous, opening night is two days away"

Sarah smiled reassuring at her "don't worry you're going to be fine"

Emily hugged her "thanks Sarah"

Sarah hugged her back "sure"

They let go, Emily started to run her hands down her costume she was wearing a long gown.

Sarah looked at the dress "does it fit okay?"

"It seems a little too big" Emily told her

"Let me see if I can fix it" Sarah said she grabbed out her needle and thread and she sewed the back of it to make it fit better.

They heard loud clapping followed by loud yelling "OKAY PEOPLE, LET'S GET STARTED WITH REHEARSAL!"

Jareth the owl was flying around the aboveground to Sarah's childhood home, he knew that was the last place Sarah lived, he circled around to her bedroom, he landed on tree branch outside her room, he didn't see her inside, and he then flew around to the back, he heard a little boys voice, he flew into the tree watching the boy in the backyard.

Toby was in the backyard playing by himself, he had a stick in his hands and pointed to some imaginary people "Stay back, or I'll gut you, I am here to rescue the princess" he kept moving the stick forward like a sword making a swooshing noise with his mouth as he did. Jareth started to move closer down the branches until he was about eye level with Toby, he heard a noise the five year old looked above him and saw an owl staring at him.

Toby smiled at him "I am saving the princess"

The owl just blinked at Toby, then Toby heard a door slam he throw down the stick and yelled happily as he was running towards the door "Sarah's home"

Jareth got angry and flew to the front of the house he saw Sarah walking towards the steps, his talons were in front of him ready to strike, he squawked loudly as he got closer to her, she heard the noise and quickly turned around, she saw claws coming towards her and ducked. The bird flew over her head, and back again to come and charge at her again, she raised her head up, she saw the bird coming, when he got in front of her face, they stared at each other for a moment.

She looked him in the eyes "Jareth"

He blinked then opened his mouth like he was going to bite her, she did the only thing she could think of, she grabbed her purse off her shoulder and hit him with it, the bird landed on the porch next to her, on its back, it just laid there out of shock. The door opened behind her Toby came out, he smiled at her then he looked down at the owl "you killed it"

Sarah also looked down at the owl, he blinked his eyes then took off flying "see Tobe he's okay"

Toby hugged Sarah, she hugged him back and she walked in with him holding his hand. "So what did you do today?"

"I fought off trolls and saved the princess" he told her

"Good for you" she said smiling at him the ruffled up his hair with her hand

Toby laughed, Karen walked into the living room, wiping her hands on the towel "oh Sarah it's you, how was work?"

"It was fine, are you expecting someone?" she replied

"Your father called and said he was working late, so I was hoping maybe he changed his mind, since I am starting dinner now" Karen said then she looked at Toby "didn't I tell you to change out of your muddy clothes before you greeted Sarah at the door"

Toby nodded sadly, and then ran for the stairs. "I think I am going to shower and change my clothes" Sarah told her step-mother

"Okay dear" Karen said going back into the kitchen

After Sarah came back from the labyrinth, she grew up and realized Karen is not as bad as she always thought, Karen became a better mother to her, then her own mother, who only cares about her acting career and her boyfriend Jeremy.

Sarah walked into her room and quietly closed the door, she sat at her vanity mirror "Hoggle, are you there, I need to talk to you?"

She waited patiently for a couple of seconds, then Hoggle's face appeared in the mirror "what's wrong little missy?"

"Is Jareth in the underground?" Sarah asked

Hoggle rolled his eyes in disgust "why are you asking 'bout the rat fore"

"I think Jareth is here but in his owl form" she told him

Hoggle gulped fearfully "are you sure Sarah?"

"Yes, why, what's wrong, you're scaring me" she said

"I don't know if I should be telling you this" the dwarf said

"Tell me what?" she replied

Hoggle looked around the answered "since you beat him, you made Jareth powerless he will remain an owl until you give him his power back"

Sarah looked at him confused "are you telling me that I have Jareth's power"

Hoggle just nodded, Sarah quickly got up from her chair and went over to the window, she saw Jareth staring at her who what looked like hatred, and she backed away from the window.

"What is it?" Hoggle asked from the mirror

Sarah kept staring at Jareth while she talked to Hoggle "he's outside my window"

Hoggle looked scared "whatever you do Sarah, don't let him in"

Sarah walked back over to her mirror and looked at him "sure after he tried to kill me today, I am going to let him in my room"

"He what" Hoggle said then he looked behind then at Sarah "I have to go I am being called"

"Okay bye Hoggle" she said and then he vanished

Sarah forgot about her shower and laid on her bed, curled up in ball scared, she couldn't tell anyone about Jareth, who would believe her; they would think she was crazy. She felt her eye lids get heavy and she fell asleep.

_Sarah appeared on a stone balcony she was looking at the sky it was black, it was thundering and lightening and rainy hard. Everything around her was covered in darkness._

_She heard a match go on behind her she turned around, she saw Jareth dressed in black head to toe and holding a candle, Sarah looked around confused, Jareth smiled wickedly at her. "Why is it so dark here, I never dream of this, it's always so bright, when I dream?"_

_Jareth laughed wickedly, that sent chills down her spine "that's because my dear this is not your dream" _

_He walked towards her, setting the candle down on a table, bathing only them in the light. She moved back until her back collided with a wall, he was in front of her his body pressed hard against hers, his breath hot on her face, he wrapped his gloved hand around her throat "this is my dream, and I can do anything I want to you in it, and no one could hear you scream"_

_Sarah started to gasped for air "I used to love you, now I hate you, you did this to me, I can never be king again, but you can still walk around in your little world happy"_

_Sarah tried to talk but she couldn't, he loosened his hand around her throat "what was that?" he asked "I am not happy where I am" she said_

"_Awe... poor little mortal should I feel sorry for you" he asked wickedly_

_Sarah shook her head frantically tears were coming out of her eyes. Jareth took his hand from her throat and grabbed her arm roughly pulling her towards the edge of the balcony._

"_Any last words Sarah?" he asked as he snickered at her _

_Sarah looked down, and then at him "I love you" she said crying_

_Jareth threw his head back and laughed wickedly "wrong answer" he said as he pushed her over the edge._

Sarah woke up screaming, outside an owl smiled a wicked smile then flew away into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: here is the next chapter. I hope you like it.

Chapter Two

Hoggle moved away from the mirror, facing the man who called him, he was tall like Jareth his hair dark brown instead of blonde, he wore a black cape, he had his hands on his hips and giving Hoggle a menacing stare.

"What are you doing in here Hoggle?" he asked gently

Hoggle looked down at the ground nervous "I'm sorry Talon sir"

"Hoggle, you know the rules. You are not allowed to go into the king's bed chambers" Talon told him

"I'm sorry, I was talking to Sarah, and this is the only place I could do it privately" the dwarf said

Talon smiled at him, then he bent down to his level "I know, just try not be in here in again"

Hoggle walked away with his head bent down walking towards the door "I will try not to sir"

"Oh and Hoggle" he called to him

Hoggle turned around facing him swallowing fearfully "you remember since the king can't be king. I am acting king until he comes back"

Hoggle nodded his head and Talon continued "so I would appreciate if you show me respect"

Hoggle nodded his head quickly and walked away, Talon laughed at him "_it's so_ _good to be king_"

Sarah woke up from her dream breathing hard; she quickly removed the covers off her, and ran to the window. She breathed in a sigh of relief, when she realized the owl wasn't out there anymore. She turned around; she saw a shadow of a person and gasped in fear putting her hand over her chest.

"Jareth, you can leave I didn't invite you in" Sarah said

The guy came towards her, the only shining in the room was the moonlight "I am not Jareth as you can see"

Sarah backed away from him "who are you?" she asked forcefully her voice shaking from being afraid.

"I am Talon I work for Jareth, and I am acting king until he is able to return to his throne" he tells her

Sarah pushes her fear down and faces him "why are you here?"

"I am here to take you back with me, you are the only one who can save Jareth, and it has to be done in our world" he says

Sarah blinks at him confused the replies "you want me to go back with you" she says as she uses her finger to point at herself then at him

Talon nods slowly at her, Sarah then starts to laugh, and the acting king looks at her like she has gone insane. "You're joking right"

"No my dear, I am not" he says

Sarah stopped laughing and frowned at him "what about my life up here?"

He sighed irritated "after you help Jareth, I will return you back here if you like"

Sarah thought it over for a moment "it would be nice to see my friends again" she said to herself

Talon smiled "okay I will go back with you" he held out his hand for her to grab, she was ready to grab it then pulled her hand away looking him in the eyes " I am just going to help Jareth, then come right back here" she reminded him

He nodded again at her, she grabbed his hand and they disappeared, he unfrozen time, without her knowing that he froze it.

"Honey are you okay?" Robert asked poking his head in Sarah's room, he saw a lump in her bed, he shrugged his shoulders closing the door and going back to bed.

Sarah and Talon returned to the underground, at the king's castle, in a hallway. Sarah held her head in her hands. Talon looked at her in concern "dizzy"

Sarah looked at him annoyingly "yes"

"Give it a moment it will pass" he said

Sarah breathed in slowly "did it pass?" he asked

"Yes I'm fine" she said

"Good now please follow me" he said

Sarah followed quietly behind him; she was looking at the tapestries on the walls as she passed down a dark hallway, the only lights were the candles on the wall.

Talon walked into a room, Sarah closely behind him, he moved to the side, so Sarah would have to look straight ahead.

Sarah saw an owl perched on a mantel over an old fire place; the owl looked at her with hatred. Or what she thought a look of hatred would look like on an owl.

She looked at Talon "so what do I have to do to help Jareth?"

"You have to wish him to be human" he told her

"That seems easy enough" she said smiling knowing after she did this she can go home

"Actually my dear it's harder that it seems" Talon said gently

Sarah frowned and turned her head quickly to look at him "what do you mean?"

"To wish him back to human you have to mean it" he tells her

"Oh" she said sadly

"But you can try it if you want" Talon said

Jareth squawked loudly

"I know Jareth you know she isn't ready, but just let her try"

Sarah walked up to Jareth staring at him; she was a great distance away from him. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly then said.

"Jareth I wish you human" Sarah said but the owl did not change she looked at Talon who shrugged his shoulders at her.

She tried again "Jareth I wish you free"

Again nothing happened, Jareth started to get frustrated and moved it's head towards Sarah trying to bite her.

"Jareth" Talon warned as Sarah moved back from him, Jareth moved his back and looked down sadly.

Sarah felt bad that she couldn't do anything to help him; Talon put his arm around Sarah, and turned her to walk out with him.

"Come I will show you to your room" his said as his voice faded into the hall

After they left Jareth started to fly around the room and knocking things over. That was the only way he could deal with the anger he felt of still being a bird for five years really bothered him. He just hoped that Sarah changes him back fast, because she will pay for what she did to him.

Talon stopped at double doors, Sarah looked at them they were gold and very beautiful. She then looked at Talon confused.

"this is where you will be staying, if you need anything there is a buzzer you can hit, and a goblin will come up here and service you" talon told her as he opened the door and walked in, Sarah following close behind.

Sarah wasn't paying attention, she was looking around the room, she wondered why it looked so dirty in all the parts of the castle but this room, was decorated in gold and white. The ceilings were high; the four poster bed had a white lace blanket on top. With gold sheer curtains around the bed, there was vanity a huge mirror attached to it, hair pieces lay on top. Along with makeup case, a gold velvet chair in front of it. A candle chandelier hung from the ceiling. Sarah looked at talon who was smiling at her.

"This is really beautiful but I can't stay here" she tells him

He crossed his arms over his chest and smiles "why not?"

"This is just too beautiful for me" she says

Talon walked around the room, then stood in front of her "this is the queen's room"

"then I definitely shouldn't be in here" she replies as she turns to walk out the room

Talon grabs her arm gently and turns her to face him "this was Jareth's mother's room, this was supposed to be given to the woman Jareth thinks is worthy to be his queen"

Sarah's eyes got wide "well that's not me"

Talon nodded his head slowly at her; she looked at him surprised "oh"

She looked around the room

"I will leave you" Talon said and bowed at her and left leaving her all alone.

Sarah sat on the bed thinking; she quickly got up and walked across the hall, where she came from.

She walked into the open door, she looked around it was also a bedroom, must be Jareth's but it was so dark inside. She noticed the owl sitting on the window sill in the glow of the moonlight. She walked over to him he watched her warily.

"I just came back to tell you Jareth, that I am sorry for what happened to you, if I knew that was going to happen, I might've done something differently. I want you to know I never wanted you hurt in anyway." She rushed out then quickly walked away from her, he just watched her not sure what to do.

She got to the door and turned around and said to him "I wish you were back to normal so you could talk to me"

Then she shrugged her shoulders waved to him and walked away back to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: here is the next chapter I hope you like it.

Chapter Three

The Next Morning

Talon walked into Jareth's bedroom "I've brought you some mice" he said carrying a cage full of them alive, since he knows Jareth likes to hunt them.

What Talon saw made him drop the cage in surprise and the mice escaped running all over the room. He quickly strode up to Jareth, he shook him hard to wake him up.

Jareth woke up and looked at Talon annoyed "what?"

Talon looked at him he was dressed in the exact thing he was wearing when Sarah defeated and rejected him.

Talon raised his eyebrows at him, Jareth was shocked that he noticed he talked "I talked" he got off the window sill stood up on the floor and stretched his muscles "how is this possible?"

"I'm not sure Jareth, what happened last night" he wondered

Jareth started to pace back and forth thinking, then he stopped and looked at Talon "Sarah came back she talked to me, then I remember she made a wish"

Talon smiled widely at him "what exactly did she say?"

Jareth thought about it, then looked at Talon frustrated "I don't remember"

"That's okay Jareth, your back to normal now" he told him

Jareth smiled happily, and then his smile turned wicked. Talon backed away from him "Jareth, I do not like that look"

"Calm down Talon I have a plan" the king told him

"Yeah I was afraid of that "he remarked sadly

"Sarah would never know I became myself, we still make her believe I am an owl and I will stay that way" Jareth told him

Talon rolled his eyes "why do you want to put her through that? She saved you now she can go home"

Jareth frowned at him, Talon smirked at him "ah… you don't want her to leave"

Jareth turned his head sharply to look at him "of course I want her to leave"

"Then show her that she helped you, then you never have to see her again" he said

Jareth turned his head away and walking away from him.

Talon walked up to him "you still wish for her to suffer"

Jareth looked at outside and replied "why shouldn't she suffer she did this to me, I have been stuck like that for five years now"

Talon sighed and frowned upset "can't you just move on from this"

Jareth turned around sharply "no, I cannot move on"

Jareth started to sniff the air "Sarah's coming" he quickly turned back to an owl and perched on the window sill in front of him.

"I should just tell her the truth" Talon said

Jareth squawked angrily at him

"Okay fine I won't"

Sarah walked through the bedroom, since the door was already opened from Talon; she looked around the room, and saw Jareth still in the same place he was when she left him last night.

"Oh" she moaned disappointedly

Talon looked at Sarah regretfully "I'm sorry Sarah"

She walked up to Jareth and looked him in the eyes "I'm sorry, I really am, I tried to help you" she turned to look at Talon with tears in her eyes; Jareth just kept blinking at her. She ran out of the room.

Jareth turned back into a humanoid laughing wickedly, Talon didn't like is behavior at all "Jareth that poor girl ran out of here in tears, and your laughing about it" he said as he pointed to the door way

Jareth stopped laughing and looked at him seriously "it was funny"

Talon shook his head mournfully at Jareth and walked out of the room, his head held down.

"WHAT!" Jareth yelled to him

He shrugged his shoulders and sat back on top of the window sill staring outside.

Sarah ran to her room, the tears coming from her eyes, she dropped face down on her pillow, her face buried in the pillow crying, she ended up crying herself to sleep.

_Sarah woke up and noticed she was in a beautiful bedroom; she saw the bed was huge. She sat up seeing Jareth sitting in front of her, a sheet around his middle; she looked down and saw a sheet wrapped around her body tucked under her arms, both naked under them. He was smiling sexily at her. She smiled back at him._

"_I was waiting patiently for you to wake up" he told her_

"_I'm sorry" she apologized_

"_That's alright precious, your awake now" he told her, she nodded her head at him, wondering why it sounded like he was hiding something from her._

"_Hungry?" he asked_

_She nodded her head again_

_Jareth took a tray from the side of him and placed it on the bed in front of her, he took the covers off the bowls underneath, and in the first bowl was strawberries and the second was whip cream._

"_You have strawberries here?" she asked surprised_

_Jareth laughed "of course we do, we have everything you have up there"_

_He grabbed a strawberry, he swiped it in the cream and brought it to her lips, she opened her mouth and took a bite, their eyes locked to one she bit into it, Jareth moaned Sarah grinned around the strawberry and chewed, Jareth put the rest in his mouth._

_Jareth turned away, when he turned back to her, he had two glasses of champagne in his hand, he handed one to her, she accepted it and took a sip, and he took one the same time. She then handed the glass back to him; he put both glasses on the table next to the bed, when he turned back around. He saw Sarah dipping a big red Strawberry into the cream he watched her, she was bringing it slowly towards him he licked his lips in anticipation, when the strawberry was touching his lips he opened his mouth, she moved it past his lips a bit, and before he could bite down, she took it out and quickly brought it to her lips taking a bite. Jareth licked the cream from his lips, he playfully pounced at her, and started tickling her, she was laughing, the strawberry dropped out of her hand._

_When he was done tickling her, he was laying half on top of her, she was breathing hard trying to catch her breath, her face flushed, Jareth reached his hand up and brushed the wet strands of her hair that will still damp with sweat from their love making moments before, away from over her eyes. He bent down and kissed her gently and quickly on her lips, he looked her in the eyes and said "I love you"_

_She caressed her hand over his face lovingly and told him "I love you too" they kissed again._

Sarah woke up from her dream and punched her pillow hard.

"Frustrated?" a male voice said from her door way

She quickly sat up and looked at the doorway she saw Talon lounging against the door frame staring at her calmly.

"Did you want something?" she asked

"I just wanted to tell you that dinner is ready" he said

"I'm not hungry" she told him somberly

He sighed "okay, but if you get hungry, help yourself later"

"Thank you" she said

He closed her door and left her alone.

Jareth was sitting on his bed reading a book; he could enjoy that now that he has hands.

"So it's true you're back to normal" a female voice said in the room

Jareth closed the book hard and stood up; he looked at the woman before him.

She had brown hair pulled up into a bun, and a long dress on she was beautiful.

"Isabelle, what can I do for you?" he asked walking towards her

"I just wanted to see how you're doing?" she said kindly

Jareth looked her over "you're pregnant"

Isabelle put her hands protectively on her stomach "yes my third"

Jareth's eyes went wide "this is your third"

"You missed my other two pregnancies" she told him

"You're still married to Talon right?" he asked

"Of course we have been happily married for ten years now" she said

Jareth hugged her "congratulations my lady"

"Thank you" she replied

He let go of her, and looked at her seriously "I am a little lonely in here, think you can send your sister Lena over to keep me company"

Isabelle looked furious at him "I wish you would stop stringing my sister along, she loves you, and you treat her like crap"

Jareth frowned "she knew when we got involved it was just sex"

Isabelle looked ready to slap him "not to her anymore, there are emotions involved, and it is not just sex"

"I'm sorry for that, but it's been five years and I'm lonely" he said

"Then take care of the problem yourself" she growled out and walked heatedly out of the room.

Isabelle bumped into her husband in the hall, he grabbed her arms gently "what's wrong?" he asked worried

"That man" she said as she pointed to the closed door behind her and continued "he just makes me so mad"

"Why, what did he do?" Talon asked gently

"He still wants to continue his fling with my little sister" she said getting angry all over again

"Okay, try to calm down Hun, remember breath slowly, and this anger is not good for the baby" he tells her

She started to breathe calmly "talk to him please"

"I would think he would rather want to work out his problem with Sarah instead of your sister" he said

His wife's face lit up "you mean Sarah is here"

He nodded his head at her, not understanding why she was getting so excited over her being here.

"I want to meet her" she said

"Okay, I think I saw her heading down to the kitchen" he said

She quickly kissed him on the lips and walked quickly to the kitchen.

Talon walked in, Jareth looked at him suspiciously.

"What's wrong Jareth expecting someone else?" he asked

"If you must know I sent word to Lena that I was back and asked her to come to me" he told him

"Jareth, what about Isabelle and Sarah?" Talon asked curious

"What about them?" he questioned

"They are here" Talon said reminding him

"So what, they won't see her" he told him

They heard someone walking towards them; Jareth smiled brightly, Talon turned around and saw Lena standing there. She was just as beautiful as Isabelle she had long wavy brown hair, that went down to the middle of her back, she had wide blue innocent looking eyes, she was also very shy, but very kind.

Talon sighed upset "hello brother in law" she greeted him

He gave her a gentle smile in return and left them two alone.

Jareth grabbed her hands to look and her "you look beautiful my dear"

She blushed, he wrapped his arms around her waist, she wrapped hers around his neck, he leaned in and kissed her hungrily, she moaned against his mouth.

"I missed you" she whispered against his lips

"You too" he said rushed and shoved his tongue in her mouth

Sarah sat at the kitchen counter eating left over dinner, which was steak and potatoes. Isabelle walked in quietly not to scare Sarah.

"Sarah" she said quietly

Sarah jumped and turned around she saw a woman giving her a kind smile.

"Don't be scared, I won't hurt you" she told her

"Who are you?" she asked curious

Isabelle took a seat at the counter next to Sarah "I'm Isabelle wife of Talon and friend of Jareth's" Sarah noticed how she sounded happy at the mention of Talon's name, and sounded bitter when she mentioned Jareth's.

"You know of me obviously "she says

"Yes Sarah everyone knows of you, your pretty famous, the only girl to defeat the labyrinth and it's king" she said

"Oh" she said upset "I'm really sorry about Jareth"

"Don't worry about it, if you ask me he got what he had coming" Isabelle tells her

"You don't like him?" Sarah asks

"I do, I've known him my whole life, he's just bitter, especially since his parents died a 100 years ago. So he has more responsibilities, he also has flings with my sister"

Sarah didn't say anything; she just pushed her plate away from her and stood up. Isabelle felt bad, afraid she said something that made her look hurt.

"Are you okay dear?" she asked gently

"I'm fine, I'm going to go check on Jareth" she said

Isabelle walked with Sarah upstairs silently, she didn't know if she was mad at her or not, so she decided to keep her mouth shut just in case. They got near Jareth's door, Sarah was about to open it when Talon grabbed her hand to stop her, both woman were confused by his actions.

"I just want to see Jareth, I'm not going to hurt him" Sarah told him

Talon still had a tight grip on her wrist "Hun let her see him" she told her husband

Sarah then heard Jareth moan like he was in pain, Sarah tried to go in the room, but Talon still blocked her path, Isabelle had no idea what was wrong with her husband and why he was keeping her out of Jareth's room.

They heard Jareth moan again, she pulled her hand out of Talon's and opened the door; Jareth was too busy to hear it. Sarah looked on the bed in front of her; Jareth was thrusting into the woman below him hard and furiously. And started growling, while he had his mouth wrapped around one breast, and his hand wrapped around the other, her Head raised up moaning.

Sarah gasped and covered her mouth, she then looked around the room in outrage for something, Talon and Isabelle looked almost scared of her. She found a crystal vase with flowers in it, on a table near the door; she picked it up and threw it across the room it hit the wall behind the bed.

Jareth and Lena looked towards the door, they saw the three of them looking at them, Jareth got off Lena as she quickly covered her expose chest with the blankets, Jareth didn't bother covering himself up as he stalked near them. Talon quickly grabbed Isabelle out of the room, Sarah turned her head and watched them leave, when she turned back around, she was faced with Jareth who had a dangerous look in his eyes. She swallowed her courage and spoke "you bastard"

He smiled wickedly at her and bent down close to her, Lena watched from the bed, wondering who this girl is.

"Go back to your room, I will come for you later" he moved back from her watching her

"What's going to happen later?" she asked her voice shaking from fear

Jareth caressed her face and whispered against her face "I punish you"

Sarah's eyes widened and she walked away slamming the double doors behind her.

Jareth returned to bed and smiled a flirtatious smile at Lena "where were we?" he went near her ready to kiss her, she pushed him gently away.

"Who was that?" she asked the jealousy showing on her face

"No one" he said going towards her, she again pushed him away, and he sighed in defeat

She moved away from him, got off the bed reaching for her clothes "I think I should go home"

Jareth got out of bed, and stood in front of her "no please dear don't leave"

"I have to" she told him kissed him quick; she was dressed in just a slip and corset and had the rest of her clothes in her hands and disappeared.

Jareth growled angrily and pushed the wall hard leaving a big hole "Damn it"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: well I had the idea for this chapter and I had to write it, hopefully you like this one. Don't worry this maybe a little dark, but Sarah and Jareth will get together soon I hope.

Chapter Four

Sarah sat in her room, she felt betrayed for two reasons, one he never told her that it worked and that he became a man again, and two she loves him. Well ever since those dreams started she fell in love with him, so she felt like he cheated on her, and maybe in some way he did with some tart.

She sat there calmly on the bed, waiting for whatever punishment Jareth was going to give her.

Talon and Isabelle are in their room in the castle, Isabelle looked at her husband.

"Why did you refuse Sarah into that room?"

Talon looked at his wife sadly "I know Sarah has feelings for Jareth, I didn't want her to be hurt, by what was going behind those doors"

Isabelle started pacing the floor and talking "I still can't believe he uses my sister and she lets him"

Talon watched his wife and gave her a sad smile "you can't help who you fall in love with"

Isabelle stopped and looked at him "it would be different if Jareth loved her too, but he only uses her when he has a an itch he can't scratch himself"

Talon started to get uncomfortable the way his wife talked but he still continued to listen, he knows that it is good to get it out, and not leave it inside.

"But we know why he picked her, because she can't have children, so he can have all the sex he wants, without creating a bastard child" she said

"That's a little vulgar isn't it dear" Talon said

Isabelle turned and gave him a dirty look, he shut his mouth and motioned with his hand for her to continue "she had an accident as a child, and that caused her to never give birth" Isabelle paused to cry "my poor baby sister, getting used by a man she loves and will never be able to produce a child"

Talon hugged her while she cried in his arms.

Jareth got dressed quickly and opened the door he saw a goblin walk by "you there" he said as he pointed to it

The goblin stopped and looked at him, Jareth stared back at him "squeak" he said

The goblin rolled his eyes "it's squawk your majesty"

"Whatever" he said annoyed and continued "bring Talon to me"

"Yes sire" the goblin said and ran as fast as his little legs could carry him

Talon and Isabelle were disturbed by a knock at the door; Talon got up and opened the door revealing a goblin "his majesty would like to see you"

"Thank you squawk" Talon said smiling he quickly turned back towards his wife and kissed her, then followed the goblin to Jareth

Jareth was pacing back and forth, a knock sounded on the door "enter" he called

The goblin opened the door, and Talon stepped in, the goblin then shut the door behind him.

Talon looked at Jareth upset "I was just down stairs in my room comforting my wife"

"Is she alright?" Jareth asked concerned

"She's fine, but she would feel better if you would stop bedding her sister" he told him

"she doesn't mind" Jareth said

"Of course she doesn't she loves you, she would do anything you ask to please you" he tells him

"Exactly why wouldn't a guy want that" he replied

"How about being in love and having a family" Talon says

"Maybe someday" Jareth said

"I just don't want you hurting Lena like you did Isabelle" Talon said

Jareth stared at him with his arms crossed over his chest giving him an evil glare "what did I do to Isabelle?"

"The same thing you are doing to her sister, I saved her from you" Talon said

"You mean you stole her from me" Jareth said with anger in his voice

"Is that what this revenge against me and Isabelle?" he accused

Jareth shook his head "of course not, the girl can't have children, so I don't need to worry about her getting pregnant"

"What about Sarah?" Talon said

Jareth looked at him confused "what she can't have kids"

Talon looked puzzled "I'm not sure, I just meant she has feelings for you, and you have feelings for her. You two could make it work"

Jareth didn't reply he just stared him like he was deep in thought then said "we have to go get Sarah"

"Still going to punish her?" Talon asked

"Yes" Jareth said

Sarah started to get impatient waiting, she was hoping that maybe he forgot about her, and decided not punish her. Before she knew it the door opened, Jareth and Talon walked in, she noticed Jareth did not look happy and Talon just stood there calmly.

"Come with us" Jareth said

Sarah got up and followed them out of the room, they finally stopped downstairs what looked like a dungeon, and they walked in a room that had weapons hanging on the walls. Sarah stood in the center, Talon behind her blocking the doorway, Jareth was in front of her he looked at her and smiled wickedly, then walked around looked at the wall. Sarah started to get scared; she didn't know what was going on.

Jareth grabbed something off the wall, Sarah noticed it was whip she gasped in fear, Jareth ignored her and handed it to Talon. Talon looked down at the whip in his hand and said "no sire I refuse to whip her"

Sarah breathed in a deep sigh of relief "then I'll do it" Jareth told him

Sarah's fear returned strongly "sire please pick a different punishment for her, she will never forgive you if you do this"

Sarah was confused by that last sentence "I don't want her forgiveness" his voice raised

Jareth was getting angry "leave us" he said to Talon

He opened his mouth ready to say something, Jareth held up his hand silencing him. Talon bowed and walked out of the room leaving them alone.

Sarah turned to face Jareth, he looked her up and down, she felt a chill run up and down her spine "strip" he ordered

"Wha…what" she said her voice shaking with fear

"Strip" he repeated

Sarah slowly stripped off her clothes; she could tell by Jareth's facial expression he was enjoying this.

"On your knees" he says to her his voice echoed in the room made it sound like he yelled.

She goes down slowly on her knees, he looks down at her body and notices that her body filled out, she has more a of womanly figure.

"I will give you thirteen strikes on your back" he told her

Sarah gasped in response Jareth brought the whip down harder on her back he count out loud, as each number is called her screams get louder, by number thirteen her last scream was of pure agony, Jareth laughed wickedly.

Jareth put the whip on the floor, Sarah stayed on her knees not sure if she could even move, and she felt numb. He looked at her back, and saw deep welts gushing blood, he knew they would leave scars.

"Stand-up" he ordered

Sarah stood up on shaky legs he stared her in the eyes, he saw her crying he could see she was angry at him, and probably really wanted to hurt him some way, which did please him in some way. He also another emotion in her face, he looked harder so he could define it, he recognized it as love, after what he just did to her, she loves him. He backed away from her and dropped the whip, and walked quickly away from her out of the dungeon.

Sarah dropped down to the floor and curled up crying, she didn't know how long she was there for, she felt someone wrap a blanket around her and carry her in their arms.

She was to angry, scared and in pain to actually care what was going on around her. She mumbled before she passed out "I want to go home"

Talon walked into Sarah's room with her in his arms, his wife waiting for him "carefully sit her in the bath" she told him

He carried her into the bathroom, he gently put her in the room bath water, Sarah woke up and started to thrash around the bath tub, Talon held her still as best as he could. "Sarah it's Isabelle dear I want to help you" Sarah started to relax Talon left the room, Isabelle took the sheet off her and started to gently clean the marks on her back. Sarah hissed in pain "I'm sorry dear, for what a monster Jareth has become, I guess being an owl for five years pissed him off"

Sarah brought her knees up to her chest and started to cry, Isabelle smiled sadly and started to cry for Sarah silently, Talon stood by the bedroom door.

Isabelle cleaned the wounds as best she could, when it was time to get out; she helped Sarah out of the tub, and helped her to put a bathrobe on.

Then helped her to walk back to bed, Isabelle looked at her husband "dear can you turn around"

"Sure" he said as he turned so his back was facing them

They stood in front of the bed; Isabelle helped Sarah take the bathrobe off "lay on your stomach, so I can put medicine on your back to heal it"

Sarah did as she was told, Isabelle brought a sheet up to cover her at the waist so her back was bare, Sarah's arms were at her side, and her head was facing away from them.

Isabelle rubbed a really bad smelling cream over her back "I know it smells bad dear, but this salve really helps"

After she was done, she left the salve on the night stand for tomorrow; she pushed her husband out of the room so Sarah could get some sleep. She closed the door quietly behind them.

Isabelle bumped into someone in the hallway; she looked and saw her sister Lena. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see Jareth, it was rude of me to leave like I did earlier" she told her sister

"Lena Jareth whipped someone tonight" Isabelle said to her

Lena shrugged her shoulders "Jareth always whips someone who does something wrong"

"It was a female" Isabelle said

"What did she do steal something or kill someone?" Lena asked

"Lena it was Sarah" her sister told her

Lena thought for a moment "I know that name"

"She's the one that defeated and rejected Sarah" Isabelle said to refresh her memory

"Right I heard of her before that" she said her sister gave her a confused look "during sex six years ago and earlier he would moan Sarah and at the end he would cry out Sarah"

Isabelle looked disgusted her said too much that she really didn't want to hear about

Lena thought about then looked at Isabelle and Talon Sadly and said "I'm his whore aren't I"

Isabelle wrapped her arm around her sister "I'm afraid so dear"

Lena walked away from them "where are you going?" Isabelle called out

"I am going to talk to Jareth" Lena replied and walked away

Isabelle and Talon followed her down the hall.

Lena walked in Jareth's room and by the look on his face he was surprised to see her.

"Jareth is it true that you whipped someone tonight?" she asked him calmly

"Yes" he told her seriously

"And was it Sarah?" she questioned him

He nodded his head yes.

Lena thought for a moment then asked him "do you know my name?"

Jareth thought for a moment she interrupted him "My name is Lena"

"Of course I knew that" he said guilty

"You don't love me do you?"

"No"

"Do you even like me?"

"I don't know you"

"So you just use me to relieve yourself?" she asked her voice starting to get a mean tone to it

"Yes" he admitted

"Oh god I am your whore" she said getting upset

Jareth started to go towards, she backed away from him, "I don't like being used, I kept coming back for more, hoping you would eventually fall in love with me, we would get married, maybe adopt kids since I couldn't give you any. But no all you care about is Sarah"

"I don't care about Sarah" he says

"You can lie to yourself Jareth, but you can't lie to me. You are in love with her, and if you keep treating her the way you do, you will lose her for good"

Jareth just stared at her, he didn't know what to see, and she continued to talk "you call me Sarah whenever we are together, did you know that?"

Jareth shook her head; she noticed he wasn't going to say anything she kept talking "I was hoping someday you would need me, like you need her"

"I do need you" he told her

"No Jareth you need me to cure your need for Sarah, and I can't the only one that can do that is her" she told him

Jareth looked sadly at her; she kissed him on the cheek "goodbye Jareth" she walked away from him.

Jareth got angry he grabbed her and shouted at her "you can't leave me Sarah, I won't let you" then he slapped her in the face

Lena quickly held her cheek with her hand tears came to her eyes, he saw Isabelle and Talon standing in the doorway looking angry. Jareth lowered his head down in shame. Isabelle wrapped her arm around Lena and walked her out of the room, Talon followed closing Jareth's door behind them.

Jareth walked to Sarah's room he opened the door quietly, he saw her sleeping her face was facing the door, she was smiling in her sleep, her arms were underneath her head, so he had a god view of the sides of her breasts, he took out a crystal and held in the palm of his hand.

"Let's see what you are dreaming about"

_Sarah was looking in the mirror at her back and frowning, she heard a male's voice "what did he do to you precious?"_

_Sarah turned away from him "I don't want you to see me like this"_

_Jareth walked up to her and put his hand under her chin to make her look at him "he will pay for this"_

"_No please don't do anything, this is my fault" she told him sadly_

"_How is this your fault?" he asked confused_

"_I hurt him I deserve this" she said sincerely_

_Jareth gave her a sad smile_

"_And I would gladly do it to her again" another voice said from the doorway_

_They turned their heads she saw Jareth standing there all in black, the one she was talking to was dressed all in white._

"_Leave her alone" the one in white said_

"_Are you going to stop me" the one in black replied_

"_Please no fighting" she pleaded _

_The both ignored her and went towards each other, they started fighting, Sarah moved away from them and pressed herself up against the wall behind her, the Jareth dressed in black took a dagger and held it up, over the Jareth in white who was lying on the floor._

"_NO!" she shouted_

_Jareth brought the knife down and stabbed the Jareth on the floor with it through the heart._

_Jareth walked up to Sarah who was crying, she watched the Jareth on the floor disappear, she looked back at Jareth afraid "where did he go?"_

"_Back where he belonged" he said_

_She gave him a puzzled look "where is that?"_

"_Inside of me" he told her_

_Sarah moved away from him then she looked at him horrified "does that mean I am not going to dream about the good you anymore"_

"_You dream about me, how sweet" he taunted her_

_She didn't answer him, she just stared at him, he moved closer to her ready to kiss her, and she moved her head away._

"_I had dreams about you, I started to fall in love with you, in my dreams, but I guess you don't love me" she quickly said_

_He stared at her she looked back at him and stared him right in the eye and said "congratulations you got what you want, I hate you"_

_He looked angry at her._

Jareth got out of her dream he threw the crystal against the wall behind the bed while he growled, Sarah quickly sat up her chest bare to him, she saw him staring at her with anger, hatred and hunger, he strolled up to her, he grabbed her hair roughly and pulled her to him. She thought he was going to kiss her, he pushed her head away from him, and he quickly walked out of the room, she lay down carefully and cried herself to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I want to thank all the reviews, sorry I can't thank you all personally, and I am pretty busy so I am doing it this way. Also thanks to people who favorite this story and of course thanks for reading it, here is another chapter. I tried to make this chapter a little lighter maybe a little funny let me know how I did if you want to.

Chapter Five

Isabelle quietly walked into Sarah's room, two other small feet followed her in, Sarah was sleeping on her stomach, the sheet still low on her waist her face is facing the door. Her arms under the pillow, Isabelle could see stained tear marks on her face, her face looked a little puffy; Isabelle's two young daughters were with her. Eight year old Trina, she had brown curly hair with the sides pulled up, wearing a blue ruffled dress, blue stockings and black boots that went to her ankles.

Five year old Hanna had brown hair in pigtails, yellow ribbons wrapped around them, wearing the same as her sister but yellow instead of blue. Hanna got in front of the bed looking down at Sarah, her head tilted to the side, while her mother and sister were getting clothes ready for Sarah to wear. Hanna put her small hand on Sarah's back by her shoulder blades; she left it there for a moment than took her hand off and looked at her mother "mama she breathes"

Isabelle looks at her daughter with a laughing smile "I am glad dear"

Hanna smiled then turned around to look at Sarah some more, she even knelt on the ground so her face was leveled with Sarah's just staring at her. Sarah woke up to a little face with bitty eyes blinking at her and her lips in a smile. Sarah quickly sat up and tugged the sheet around her looking confused. Hanna looked at Sarah then at her mother again "she's pretty mama"

"Yes she is dear" her mother agreed then she walked over to Sarah "good morning Sarah"

"Morning" Sarah said confused

"I'm sorry Sarah dear where are my manners, these are my daughters Trina and Hanna" Isabelle said with her arms around her daughters

"Nice to meet you" Sarah said

They bowed and curtsey in front of her, Sarah smiled at them.

"Come on Sarah time to get up, you have to see Jareth" Isabelle said gently

Sarah carefully got out of bed, wrapping the sheet against and hissed as the sheet rubbed against her back.

"Still hurts dear?" Isabelle asked concerned

Sarah nodded her head; Isabelle helped Sarah put her bathrobe on.

"Mama, is uncle Jareth going to marry Sarah?" Hanna asked

Trina hit her sister on the arm "no stupid he's going to marry aunt Lena"

Hanna started to sniffle and pout her lower lip quivering, tears in her eyes, Isabelle hugged Hanna "Trina we don't hit, and we don't call people names, and Jareth and Lena are not getting married"

Hanna stuck her tongue out at Trina, and Trina raised her hand ready to hit Hanna again "Trina we don't hit" she scolded

"But mom she stuck her tongue out at me" Trina whined

Sarah watched the whole exchange giggling but covering her mouth, so they can't hear her.

Isabelle looked at Hanna "we don't stick our tongues out at people"

Hanna nodded her head at her mother and sucked her thumb; Isabelle turned to Sarah "let's get you in a bath"

Isabelle saw Hanna following them, she turned around "Hanna stay with your sister" Hanna looked sadly at her mother tears coming to her eyes but she stayed in the room, and watching Sarah and her mother walking into the bathroom.

Trina walked up to her sister and stood next to her "you're a baby" she taunted her

"Am not" Hanna said sadly sucking her thumb again

Isabelle helped Sarah into the tub from behind, she knew Sarah was probably self-conscious about people looking at the front of her, she knew she would be. Sarah sat down in the tub, bubbles surrounding her.

"I know you are probably going to wash yourself, but would you like me to stay or go" she said

Sarah looked at her "please stay" Isabelle smiled gently and took a seat on the toilet seat cover.

Sarah grabbed a cloth and soap cleaning herself, she looked at Isabelle who was staring at the wall, she looked uncomfortable. Sarah decided to ask her a question "so why do your kids refer to Jareth as uncle?"

Isabelle looked at her "we knew Jareth for a long time, we think of him like family"

"Oh" Sarah said

After her body was clean and her hair was washed, she helped Sarah out of the tub, she gave her a big towel to wrap her body in, and a smaller towel to wrap her hair in, the returned to the bedroom.

Isabelle helped Sarah dress, she put her in a power blue dress which was opened in the back, Isabelle let Sarah's hair down, and combed through it.

"" I put you in a backless dress, I knew the material would irritate the marks" she told her

"Thanks" Sarah said kindly

"I am also going to leave your hair down to cover the marks" she told Sarah

Sarah nodded "okay you're all set, I will take you to Jareth"

Sarah started to shake with fear, Isabelle felt bad for Sarah but she knew she couldn't interfere with this. They walked slowly to the throne room.

Hanna skipped happily in front of Sarah into the throne room; she stopped in front of Jareth who was standing there with his hands on his hips. Hanna looked up at him fearfully "she looks like a princess"

Jareth smiled sweetly down at her, Hanna returned the smile, Sarah walked in followed by Isabelle and Trina, Jareth looked at Sarah, and then back down to Hanna "yes sweetie she does look like a princess"

Hanna beamed up at him sucking her thumb, they all stopped in front of Jareth, and he looked at all four of them before him.

"Leave us" he told them

Isabelle grabbed her two daughters and left the room, Sarah's head was bent down.

"Look at me Sarah" he ordered

She raised her head slowly looking at him, Jareth smiled cruelly and walked to sit down in his chair; she stood there waiting for instructions.

"Polish my boots" he commanded

Sarah looked shocked at him, a goblin was holding out a rag and polish for her, she took them, she walked to the stairs under his feet, she kneeled down on them, and began polishing his boots, he looked down watching her, he noticed that he could look directly down the front of her dress, he smiled at the view. He started watching Sarah the way she was moving her body while she was polishing, started to get him painfully aroused.

He quickly stood up; Sarah almost fell backwards, by his quick movements. She quickly grabbed the stairs.

"That would be all" he told her and quickly walked away

Sarah watched him go puzzled, she wondered if she did something wrong, she shook her head and decided to walk back to her room.

As she walked past Jareth's to get to hers, she heard him moan then scream her name, she figured he must've known that she was out there, she walked into his room and was not ready to face the site she saw before her. Jareth was completely naked on top of the covers and his penis in his right head, his left was gripping the sheets, and he saw her enter and paused his movements on himself. She blushed and quickly walked out of the room leaning against the doors and whispered to herself "_oh god_"

Sarah decided instead of returning to her bedroom, she wanted to take a quiet walk into the gardens, when she got there she saw Trina sitting on the ground making a crown out of flowers and tying ribbons to it, Isabelle sitting a bench watching them as little Hanna, had a stick in her hand pretending to fight someone. Sarah smiled watching Hanna and noticed her and Toby are about the same age, they would get along great.

Sarah sat next to Isabelle, she turned her head to look at Sarah "are you okay dear, you look flushed" her voice full of concern

Sarah's face got redder "no, I'm fine"

"Okay" Isabelle said

Then Hanna ran up to them with her stick, she looked right at Sarah and said "prince Toby needs our help, a scary creature is going to get him"

Sarah looked horrified, Isabelle looked at her "don't worry she is just making that up, she plays in her own little world"

"No mom, she goes to the aboveground to play with Sarah's brother" Trina said not looking at her mother but concentrating on her crowns

Hanna looked down sadly "what?" their mother said unhappily

"she found out how to get there by watching Hoggle visit her" Trina said the last part while pointing to Sarah with disgust in her voice, for some reason it seemed like Trina doesn't like Sarah.

Before Isabelle could say anything to Hanna, Sarah talked to her "you know my brother?"

Hanna nodded her head smiling brightly "we play all the time, he rescues me from things"

Then it dawned on her, every time Toby mentioned he was saving the princess, it was Hanna, but why couldn't anyone but Toby see her.

"You're the princess" Sarah said to Hanna

Hanna nodded her head, Sarah and Isabelle were going to say something, and until Hanna stopped them "we have to save Toby" she told them with tears coming from their eyes

"Let's go" Sarah said

"He's probably not in any danger; she's probably just making it up "Trina said still not looking at them

"He is too" Hanna said as she wiped her nose then her eyes

Isabelle handed her a tissue, she wiped her face with it. Sarah and Isabelle went with Hanna through the portal that was in the garden. They ended up in Sarah's backyard. Sarah looked around "I don't see Toby"

"He's there" Hanna said as her finger pointed

They saw Toby crouching on the ground crying his arms over his head, a big giant brown creature above him growling.

"What is that?" Sarah said in fear

"I never knew the name of them" Isabelle said

"That is a gate keeper" a voice said from behind them

They turned and saw Hoggle casually leaning against the tree "Hoggle" she cried excitedly

"I told Hanna to get help-"he paused and looked at his watch "oh ten minutes ago, what took you so long"

"Hoggle, why didn't you fight the creature?" Sarah asked

"I'm a coward remember" Hoggle said

"What does it want?" Sarah asked afraid for her brother

"No one from this world is allowed to go back and forth, so the gate keeper is to stop that from happening-"he spoke as Sarah interrupted him

"By killing my brother" Sarah said getting upset

"Exactly" Hoggle said calmly

Sarah looked at Hoggle sadly "what about my parents?"

Hoggle looked down shamefully "their dead Sarah"

Sarah started to cry then stopped herself to focus on the monster going after her brother. Everyone else didn't know how to fight off one of them, Sarah smiled a sneaky smile, they knew Sarah was up to something and they knew they probably would like it. She ran up to the creature and pulled it's tail hard, the creature growled and turned around going after Sarah "GET TOBY!" she yelled they all ran to Toby Isabelle picked him up.

Sarah kept moving away from his clawed hands coming towards her, Isabelle grabbed her gently pulling her with them through the portal. The beast followed them in the garden, they laid on the ground in front of it, moving backwards, the beast kept coming, they saw the beast get hit with something, and whatever it was it would break then a red light would show. When the beast disappeared, they quickly stood up and turned around they Saw Jareth standing there out of breath, he nodded at them then disappeared.

"It's the king" Toby said as he pointed at him excitedly watching him disappear


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: I wrote two chapters for you, ideas keep coming up for this story, so I will keep writing this story until I get writers block, then I will move on to another story. So enjoy this until then.

WARNING: Contains sex and oral sex if that bothers you then don't read this chapter.

Chapter Six

Isabelle walked down the hall with Sarah, Toby and her two daughters, they stopped at a room "this will be Toby's room" Isabelle said as she pushed the door open, it looked like a little boys room.

"Who's room was this?" Sarah asked curious

"This room belonged to Jareth as a little boy" Isabelle told her

Toby walked in looking around "Sarah this is so cool" he said then ran and jumped on the bed bouncing on it, Sarah walked in "no, Toby we don't bounce on the bed"

Toby stopped at pouted, then he looked at all the toys around the room, he turned to look at Isabelle "go ahead Toby play with them"

Toby's face lit up like a boy on Christmas morning, he quickly sat on the floor playing with every toy in the room, Hanna joined him, and Trina stood in the doorway looking bored.

Isabelle looked at Trina "keep an eye on them"

"Yes mother" Trina said not happy

Isabelle walked with Sarah to her room "Sarah I am really sorry about your parents"

Sarah looked at her sadly "why would that beast kill my parents?"

Isabelle was thinking of a way to explain it clearly "it looked like your parents were trying to either fight the beast off or save Toby"

"So it killed my parents for trying to save Toby?" she asked trying to understand

"Yes in a way, but the gate keepers job is to make sure our magic does not leave our world, Toby and Hanna are too young to know the rules" Isabelle said

"But Hoggle and my friends visit me" Sarah said

"Yes and since they were around you, and you have Jareth's power, they smelled like him" she explained she noticed Sarah still looked confused so she continued "your brother doesn't have any of Jareth's power, he might have some magic from being here, but it's very faint, so the beast couldn't smell it"

"Oh" Sarah said still looked perplexed "did that beast work for Jareth?"

"He worked for Jareth's father" she told her

"What exactly happened to his parents?" Sarah asked

"you have understand about our kind fae people, we are loving and sexual beings, we love with our whole heart and being forever" she said as Sarah nodded she continued "Jareth's father Jacent was a lot like Jareth, he fell in love with a mortal from your world. She was twenty-one when she wished herself away her name was Grace, she refused to run the labyrinth in exchange for her freedom, so he told her you stay here, she would be his queen and live here forever and become one of us"

Sarah was very interested in the story, Isabelle could tell she was really get into it, she started again "Grace had a rare disease and was dying, she wished herself away to become immortal so she might live. She became one of us, it slowed the disease down but never stopped it, after she gave birth to Jareth, the pregnancy weakened her body and her heart, but she still lived for a hundred years, Jareth's father went into a depression and literally died of a broken heart, leaving Jareth king of goblins, the underground and ruler of the Labyrinth, I know Jareth still misses his parents. He blamed himself for years that he was the cause of his mother's death"

And the end of that Sarah was crying, Isabelle looked sadly at her "maybe I shouldn't have told you this"

"No, it's fine" Sarah said as she sniffled and used a tissue to blow her nose and another to wipe her eyes.

When Sarah opened her door, she saw a goblin in there putting a plate of food on the table in her room. Isabelle said goodnight to Sarah and left her alone in her room.

Sarah sat down at the table to eat, while the goblin left her alone. She was really starved, she took the top off her pate and saw the plate filled with beef stew and bread with butter, and a glass of wine, and she dug right in.

The goblin also took everyone else in the castle their food on Jareth's orders.

After Sarah ate and the goblin collected her dirty dishes, she decided to take a bath and go to sleep. Since it was too hot in the castle she slept naked under the covers, her whip marks were healing well.

When everyone in the castle was sleeping and it was quiet, Jareth snuck into Sarah's room wearing nothing but a bathrobe. He walked to the bed and noticed that she slept naked since both legs were sticking out of the blankets he could see her naked ass. He sat at the end of the bed, he ran his hand up her leg to her thigh, Sarah moaned then woke up, and she looked at Jareth who was giving her a wicked smile.

"Am I dreaming?" she asked him groggy

"Does this feel like a dream?" he asked as his hand went higher

She shook her head no. he laughed wickedly at her, the laughter scared her she moved back a little and sat up. He grabbed her leg, so she wouldn't move to far from him.

"Wha…what do you want?" she asked scared

Jareth stood up and took his bathrobe off and let it hit the floor, she looked at his naked body, she couldn't take her eyes off of him, she saw naked guys before, but none looked like him. She never saw one in person mostly in movies, she never had sex with anyone, she was saving herself for him, if she did have sex with someone, and she would feel like she was cheating on him in some way.

She didn't like the way he was looking at her like he was hungry and she was the food, Jareth came closer to her, and pulled the blankets off of her hard, she quickly tried to grab them back, but he grabbed her hands and wrapped them around his neck. She looked up at him fearfully, he gently laid on top of her, she felt his arousal at her entrance and that scared her, she's afraid that he might rape her, since he is pretty mad at her still.

He brought his hand up to her face, she is watching all his movements, she closed her eyes thinking he was going to hit her, she opened her eyes, when his hand caressed her face softly, he smiled lovingly at her, he reminded her of every dream she ever had of him, and started to relax. He then moved his hand down from her face to one of her breasts kneading it; she moaned from the feel of it, it sent an electric current down to her nether region.

He liked that she enjoyed what he was doing to her, he grabbed her other hand, with his and held it tightly in his own. He kissed her softly on the lips.

"This might hurt a little bit" he warned her gently

She nodded at him; he gently entered her she moaned from the pain and the intrusion, once he was all the way in he let her adjust, then she started to move slowly, then he started to move faster, she moaned scratching her nails down his back. He squeezed her breasts not too hard just enough to bring her pleasure, he was kissing her passionately he had his tongue in her mouth, both tongues dueling for dominance.

"Oh Jareth" she moaned as she came

Which turned him on more, he growled "Oh Sarah" as he came filling her with his seed.

He fell forward laying his head on her breasts, she wrapped her arms around him, and he wrapped his around her. She felt him twitch inside of her and she giggled, he raised his head to look at her "what?" he asked innocently

"I think someone is hard again" she said playfully

He smiled sexily at her kissed her quick on the lips, took himself out of her, then he moved slowly down the end of the bed, Sarah looked at him confused at wondered if he was leaving her now that he got what he wanted.

She kept her eyes focused on the ceiling, willing herself not to cry, she then looked down at him when she felt his tongue licking inside her nether lips, she never had anyone do that to her before of course everything with him is her first time. She noticed that he seemed to be enjoying it, she started moaning, he moved his hands up to squeeze her breasts and move his fingers over the harden nipples.

Once she moaned his name and came in his mouth, he moved up next to her and laid down on his back, she looked over at him confused "suck me" he said calmly

She blinked her eyes at him wondering if she heard him right, he was looking at her, like he was saying get to it. She moved down the bed to that area of him staring at it, she looked back at him, saw that his eyes were closed. She first touched it with her hand, it twitched, he hissed from the pleasure, she giggled. Then she bent down and licked the tip of it that had pre cum leaking from it, she noticed he didn't taste bad, kind of salty and spicy, she put her lips around it and told herself "_it is like sucking a Popsicle_"

She started to suck him softly, noticing that he was getting harder in her mouth, she saw him grabbing the blankets with his hands, and moving his hips thrusting his penis in her mouth, she sucked him harder, he moaned louder, she smiled around him knowing that he enjoyed this and hoped that he would come back for more. When he came in her mouth, he quickly grabbed her by her arms, brought her back to the head of the bed and shoved himself in her harder, they both moaned and grunted at the pressure and pleasure. They were kissing each other hungrily, their hands moving all over their bodies.

After they both came again for the third time, they looked at each other in the eyes, Sarah pushed his sweaty hair out of his face, they were both breathing hard their arms wrapped around another, and she looked up at him smiling "I love you"

Jareth smiled he opened his mouth to say something, then closed it and frowned, he quickly got off of her, he grabbed his bathrobe quickly put it on and disappeared. Sarah covered herself with the blankets and again cried herself to sleep.

The Next Morning

Isabelle shook Sarah awake, Sarah woke up looking and her sleepily "come on Sarah you have to get up, Jareth wants to see you"

Sarah sat up, she put the bathrobe on that Isabelle handed her she got out of bed going towards the bathroom "Sarah no time, Jareth wants to see you now" Isabelle's voice stopped her.

Sarah looked at her curiously "are you a maid?"

Isabelle shook her head smiling "no, but Jareth said you would like to have a friendly face waking you up then a goblin"

"Good idea "Sarah said as she yawned

She walked out of the room, Isabelle behind her, her daughters and Toby were waiting for her in the hallway for her to take them to breakfast. Sarah waved to them and walked into Jareth's bedroom "Jareth" she called

"In here" he answered her

She walked into the bathroom, she saw him in the bath tub taking a bath bubbles surrounding him. She giggled, she waited patiently to see what he wanted, and he looked her up and down. "Sarah join me"

She looked at him then the tub, his tub could easily fit 5 or more people, she shrugged her shoulders and took her robe off and stepped into the tub on the opposite side of him, he smirked playfully at her, then he started to move to her, almost cat like. She smiled at his playful side. He stopped in front of her, he moved her legs open, so he could sit in between them, then he turned around so he was on his side and laid down in the tub his head resting on her chest her arms wrapped around him, his arms wrapped around hers.

She was getting confused "I thought I was your slave and I had to make up to you for what I did to you"

"Oh you are precious" he said with laughter in his voice

"What, as your sex slave" she cried in outrage and stood, Jareth sank under the water, he came back up looking at her

"I thought this would be better for you than actual punishments, we both get what we want" he told her

She crossed her arms over her chest "what sex"

"Yes" he said

"Jareth I want more than that from you" she said

"What do you want?" he asked annoyed since he was starting to get hot and bothered and she wasn't doing anything about it, just standing there getting angry at him.

"I want you to love me back" she said as she grabbed her bathrobe and stormed out

Jareth sat there watching her leave "well shit"

By the time Sarah got into the hallway she was just tying her bathrobe around her, she leaned against the doorway crying, she was sick of crying over him, she wished that she could go back home, but there was no one waiting for her, her parents are dead, Toby is here and her mother is off somewhere with her boyfriend to care about her.

Sarah walked into her room to get dressed, minutes later she came out wearing a lilac colored dress that went off the shoulders and matching shoes, she went down to the kitchens to get breakfast, she decided it was a nice warm summer day, she would eat outside. She grabbed a plate of waffles topped with strawberries and whip cream, and a bowl of fruit; she sat out at the table on the patio, looking out at the garden.

After she was done eating she looked around for the portal just to be curious if she could get back to her world and if she could, she would come back for Toby.

She found this swirling circle in the trees, she recognized this as the portal, she climbed in it, and before she went anywhere, the portal pushed her backwards, she landed on the ground. Isabelle was there quickly to help her up "what the hell happened?" Sarah asked her puzzled

Isabelle looked at her "do you have anything of this world on you?"

"Just these clothes" Sarah said as she touched her dress

Isabelle looked at her "no that's not it, it would have to be something inside of you, Jareth has his magic back so it's not that"

Sarah didn't understand what she was talking about; Isabelle thought for a moment than looked at Sarah "did you have sex with Jareth"

"Yes, why" she said still not understanding what they had to do with that.

Isabelle stared at her raising her eyebrows at her, Sarah thought for a moment "oh no"

"come on let's go see the healer" Isabelle said as they both started to walk back into the castle, they saw Hanna and Toby running around playing, Trina looking bored watching them, Hoggle stood there keeping an eye on them.

"I only had sex with him twice, how can I be pregnant" Sarah said

"Didn't your mother tell you, that it only takes one time dear" Isabelle said smirking

"Right" she said with worry in her voice

As they walked into the hallway "don't worry you will love Madgie"

"Who's Madgie?" Sarah asked

"She's the healer, and she's very friendly" Isabelle told her

They walked into a room that was low and looked almost like a cave, a little troll woman came near them, she had a creepy but kind looking face, and she had long curly silver hair. She wore a dress that looked too long for her since it covered up her feet, which Sarah assumed were bare.

Madgie looked at Isabelle "what can I do for your dear, are the kids okay?"

"The kids are fine, thanks for asking. But I came to you today about Sarah" Isabelle tells her

Madgie looked at Isabelle confused "who?"

Isabelle pointed to Sarah, Madgie looked at her then back at Isabelle again "she's mortal" she said almost disgustingly

"Yes she is, can you still check her?" she asked her

Madgie looked at Sarah again and replied "of course I can"

Then she looked at Isabelle again "what's wrong with the child?"

"I think she might be pregnant" Isabelle told the healer

"Well let's see" Madgie said she ran her hand gently over Sarah's stomach and first then started to press not hard, just enough to feel slight pressure. She looked up at both woman "yes she is with child" then the healer walked over to the desk and sat down writing on a piece of paper.

"I don't want Jareth to know, not yet anyway" Sarah told Isabelle

"Too late for that dear, I already sent Jareth a report" Madgie told her

"Oh no" Sarah said running

Isabelle walked quickly behind her, Sarah couldn't find him anywhere, she went back out to the garden, she watched Toby and Hanna playing with Hoggle, sir Didymus and Ludo, and she saw Trina sitting on the bench braiding flowers together. She laughed, then she grabbed from behind, she tried to scream, but her mouth was covered, she was dragged under a bushel of beautiful flowers. She found herself being kissed passionately she wrapped her arms around the person. He pulled himself away, she looked at the person and saw Jareth, he smiled at her, she thought he looked awfully happy to see her, she thought that maybe he knew about the baby. But he didn't bring it up, he started to run his hand up her dress sneakily, she giggled at the sensation he was tickling her leg the way he was going up it so slowly. He pulled her undergarments down her legs and off, he showed them to her, she went to grab them from his hands, and he tossed them over his shoulders, she looked at him horrified, she was afraid one of the kids might find them. He smile at her playfully he quickly pulled his pants down, he moved between her legs and pushed into her in one hard thrust, they both moaned.

After they were done they were completely naked he conjured up a blanket for them to cover up with, she looked at the beautiful arrangement of flowers above her head, and realized she was here before in one of her dreams.

"These are beautiful" she said in amazement as she touched the flowers above her

"I'm glad you like them" he said as he took a flower off the branch above and gave it to her

She took it from him and smelled it was an exotic she never saw it before where she is from, it was odd shaped and all different colors and it smelled sweet.

She looked at him "what are we?" she asked him seriously

Jareth thought for a moment "do we have to label it now" he didn't want to bring it up, he was having sex with her finally and just starting to forgive her for hurting him and rejected him, and she wants to know what they are.

She looked at him sadly, she started to get her clothes together to put them on, he grabbed her gently pulling her to him "Sarah we have a good thing going for right now, let's not ruin it"

She moved out of his grip, and sat up getting dressed, he could sense the tears coming he hated to see her cry, he wanted to give in when he first met her, she cried begging for him to give her brother back, but he couldn't do that.

Jareth put his mask on and replied coldly "would you like to go back to the way we were"

Sarah turned sharply to look at him "so it's either this way or that way"

"Yes" he said then he pulled her to him and hugged her tightly to his body "but I prefer this way better don't you"

Sarah looked at him ready to answer, she quickly got up and got dressed, she looked down at him her face looked sickly and replied " I would rather throw up right now" she ran to the castle, leaving a very confused Jareth sitting there on the ground, watching her run away.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: here is a new Chapter of this I hope you like it, this seems to be my most popular story.

Chapter Seven

Sarah just made it in time to the bathroom, she knelt down in front of the toilet empting her stomach.

Jareth appeared in her room as she was rinsing her mouth out, he looked at her concern showing on his face "are you alright? Are you ill?"

Sarah looked at him nervously "I'm fine, something I ate must not have agreed with me"

"Oh" Jareth said still looking a little worried

Sarah looked at him she's guessing that he didn't read his memos yet, she was grateful for that.

"If you don't mind I think I am just going to lie down for a while" she said

Jareth stared at her concerned "if you're sure there is nothing I can do"

Sarah lay on the bed "no, all I need is some rest"

Jareth acted like he really didn't want to leave her "if you don't feel better tomorrow, maybe you should think about seeing the healer"

Sarah looked at him "I promise"

He smiled at her and left the room to go to his study; Sarah smiled back and closed her eyes.

Jareth walked into his study, he noticed Isabelle looking through the stack of papers on his desk "what are you doing?"

Isabelle quickly looked up in fear of getting caught "no…nothing"

Jareth roughly grabbed the papers out of her hands "these are important documents I need to go through, they are not for you"

Isabelle backed away from him "I'm sorry"

Jareth started to go through the papers in his hands, as Isabelle was leaving "wait what's this?"

She closed her eyes tightly then opened them and turned around "what?"

Jareth held up a piece of paper "Sarah went to the healers, and she's pregnant"

Isabelle stared at him not sure what to say "it's mine isn't it?"

Isabelle didn't say anything, she didn't know what to say, Sarah didn't want him to know, and she doesn't think it was her business to tell him. Jareth looked at her she wasn't saying anything so he stormed out of the room, Isabelle followed behind him.

Sarah was in a deep sleep dreaming.

_Jareth and Sarah were lying in bed together; he was lying gently on her stomach, and rubbing it slowly._

"_You're really happy about the baby aren't you?"_

_Jareth raised his head up at her smiling "of course I am you gave me the greatest gift"_

_She smiled back at him he bent down and kissed her, when she opened her eyes Jareth was looking cruel at her, he reached out with his hand and grabbed her throat tightly "you're gonna pay bitch"_

_He kept squeezing her throat tighter, she was moaning and trying to pull his hands off her, but they wouldn't budge he is too strong for her._

She opened her eyes at the same time her bedroom door slammed shut, she sat up. She saw Jareth staring down at her cruelly, she also saw Isabelle standing behind him looking scared. She knew when Jareth was mad like that, it wasn't good.

Sarah looked back at Jareth afraid, he roughly grabbed her arm pulling her out of bed, Sarah yelled ouch and hey, she was standing in front of him, he pressed his hand hard to her stomach, she tried peeling his hand off, but he was too strong and he was hurting her.

"Stop, you're hurting me" she pleaded

He took his hand off her stomach and grabbed her arms tightly and pulled her too him. "Jareth take it easy" Isabelle said

"Mind your own business" he growled at her

Isabelle bent her head down, he turned back to look at Sarah "your pregnant with my child"

Sarah didn't say anything she just looked away from him, he shook her hard "answer me" he demanded

Before she could answer Isabelle grabbed Jareth's arm "let go of her"

Jareth took the hand she was holding and back handed her with it, she fell to the ground holding her face, he turned and looked at Isabelle on the ground "I told you to stay out of it"

Isabelle nodded her head at him, Sarah raised her voice at him "how dare you hit her, she's pregnant" she started roughly pushing him away from her, Jareth without thinking backhanded her out of anger, Sarah fell on the ground looking up at him confused and surprised, she had tears coming out of her eyes.

Jareth gave her apologetic face "Sarah I'm sorry"

She crawled backwards away from him and into the bathroom locking the door behind her; she sat against the door her knees up to her chest she cried into them.

Jareth turned around Isabelle was gone; he knew there was nothing he could do tonight, so he went to his chambers.

The Next Morning

Sarah woke up on the bathroom floor knowing that she must've been there all night. She got up and when she went back into her room, she saw Isabelle sitting on her bed waiting for her, she walked up to her.

"Were you here all night?"

Isabelle looked up at her "no I just got here"

Sarah saw her eye was puffy and a dark purple, she could barely open it "I'm sorry that happened to you"

"I'm used to it, this was another thing Jareth did, if he didn't get his way with a woman or well anyone, he turned violent, I guess that is what happens to spoiled children" Isabelle said

"He beat you before?" Sarah asked fear in her voice

"that was one of the reason's I left him, plus being used by a man for sex is not fun, if it means anything, he does love you Sarah" Isabelle said

Sarah snorted in disagreement "I'm serious he acts more kind to you, then he ever did to me and my sister or any woman that is"

"I wonder how he is going to feel towards me now" Sarah said

"Only one way to find out" Isabelle said

Sarah gave her a horrified look "you mean I have to go see him still"

"I'm afraid so, I will be taking the kids to breakfast" Isabelle said and left Sarah's room.

She quickly got dressed and ran to Jareth's room, when she walked in the room she didn't see him, she heard water splashing from in the bathroom, she groaned and walked calmly in there.

She saw Jareth in the bathtub leaning back holding a glass of wine or champagne she couldn't tell, Jareth heard a noise and turned his head he saw Sarah peaking at him from the doorway, just her head sticking in he laughed.

"Come in Sarah I won't bite and I promise not to hit you" he said as he turned around pouring liquid into a glass from a bottle.

Sarah walked in as he handed her a glass, the liquid in here glass was clear and bubbly, she looked at it confused "don't worry there is no alcohol in it, it's flavored sparkling water" he told her

She looked at his glass "is that what you're drinking?"

"No my dear, I am drinking champagne, we are celebrating, and I know alcohol is not good for the baby" he told her

Sarah smiled at him.

"Join me" he said smiling flirtatiously

She looked down at herself and frowned, then looked up at him "but I'm dressed already"

He pouted "fine, sit by the tub"

Sarah bent down and sat next to the tub, she took a sip of her drink, and she then looked at Jareth surprised "its peach flavored"

He smiled playfully at her "of course it is"

"What is it with you and peaches?" she asked curiously

"They taste sweet and their a sexual fruit" he told her

"I never knew that" Sarah said

"Why do you think I gave you a peach" he said

She thought about it for a moment "you seduced me with peach"

He smiled widely at her; he then looked seriously at her "are you happy about the baby precious?"

Sarah looked at him "I'm not sure, it's scary to know that a life is growing inside of me, I thought when I became a mother I would be married, not a single mother"

Jareth looked sadly at her "you are not a single mother, I am here and I will help you, I am very happy that you carry my child"

Sarah looked at him, he saw his mark on her cheek bright purple he ran his hand over it and it disappeared, she smiled grateful at him "I hope someday you will be wife"

He said that as Sarah took a drink and choked on it she started coughing he gently patted her back. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good" she said

"That wasn't the answer I was hoping for" he said teasingly

She looked at him surprised "are you asking me to marry you?"

"Yes I am" he said

Sarah stood up almost numbly she couldn't believe he was asking her this, she had dreams that he did, but never thought he would ask her in real life, she thought that he would've killed her by now for hurting him. She quickly handed him the glass and said "can I have time to think about his, it's just too overwhelming for me, with the baby and now this"

"Sure" Jareth said kindly

Sarah quickly walked out of his bathroom and his room, and bumping into Isabelle in the hallway.

"Sarah are you okay?" Isabelle asked

Sarah didn't say anything she just pointed to Jareth's door in a daze; Isabelle followed her hand "what did the bastard do to you now?"

Sarah shook her head and said "he asked me to marry him"

She looked at Sarah "what did you say?"

"I told him I would think about it" Sarah said

"Good let him sweat it out" Isabelle said

Sarah smiled and stared at Isabelle's eye "did Talon see that?"

"Yes he did" she replied

"Is he angry?" Sarah asked

"Yes he is, but he can't do or say anything to Jareth" Isabelle says

"Why not?" Sarah asked

"Talon's rank is under Jareth, if he did anything to him, the punishment for it could be death, not matter how good of friends they are" she tells her

"Oh I see" Sarah said

"Come on let's go watch the kids play" Isabelle said

Sarah smiled

Isabelle and Sarah went down to the garden , they sat on a bench and watched Hanna, Toby and Trina playing from the looks of it chase with Ludo, Hoggle and Sir Didymus. Sarah then laid her hand lovingly over her stomach, Isabelle watched her gesture and put her arm around Sarah, she then laid her head on Isabelle's shoulder and she whispered as she started to cry "I love him"

"I know you do dear" Isabelle said

Unknown to them Jareth was standing behind them he smiled sadly at them.

Toby stopped playing at ran towards his sister and Isabelle, Sarah sat up ready to catch him in her arms, when he ran past them, both woman turned their heads and saw Jareth scoop Toby up in his arms they heard Toby say to him "did you see it I tackled Hogwart to the ground"

"Yes little prince I did" Jareth said

"Toby it's Hoggle" Sarah scolded

Toby looked at Sarah and pouted and said "I know but Hoggle gets so mad when you say his name wrong it's funny"

"That might be Toby, but it's not nice to make fun of someone" Sarah said

Toby looked at Jareth "your sister is right"

Toby got out of Jareth's arms and ran back to everyone else "you spend a lot of time with Toby?" Sarah asked

"Sometimes, why does that bother you" Jareth said defensively

"No, it's just I never saw you with him" Sarah said

Toby then ran up to them again "come on Sarah they want you to play with us"

Sarah looked at Isabelle and Jareth they didn't say anything "okay" Sarah said

Toby smiled at her, she grabbed Toby's hand they walked over and started playing chase, Isabelle and Jareth laughed watching them. They saw Sarah pick up the kids and swing them around gently as she caught them.

"She's going to be a great mom" Isabelle said

"Yes she is" he agreed

They continued to watch them play until it got dark, and then Ludo, Hoggle and Sir Didymus left while everyone else went into the castle to eat dinner and go to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: here is the newest chapter, I hope you like it.

Chapter Eight

Jareth couldn't sleep, he had a lot on his mind, wondering if Sarah would agree to marry him, worrying if he would be a good father or not. He went to his study to pour himself a drink something stronger then champagne, he chose whisky. He sat down on the couch lost in thought.

Jareth then heard the door slam, he quickly stood up, and he saw Talon standing by the door with an angry expression on his face. He didn't say anything to Jareth, he walked over and poured himself a glass of whisky, Jareth watched him warily, and Talon then faced Jareth and started speaking.

"I know I can't do any time of violence on you, or even threatened you, but I am not happy that you hit my wife" Talon told him calmly but with anger in his voice

"I know I'm sorry" he apologized

Talon glared at him "I hope that you are, and it never happens again"

"I swear it won't" Jareth said then continued as he set his drink down hard on the table in front of him "it's just that Sarah makes me so crazy"

Talon smiled "that's what loving a woman does to you my friend"

"I hate feeling like one minute I want to make love to her and the next I want to throttle her" Jareth said as he pouted

"I felt the same way with Isabelle at first" Talon said

"What did you do about it?" Jareth asked curious

"I married her" Talon said

Jareth laughed, Talon set his drink down on the bar counter "I am going back to bed I have a pregnant wife waiting for me" he then looked at Jareth sternly "remember don't ever touch my wife again"

Jareth smiled "I promise"

Talon smiled at him and walked out of the door, Jareth sat back down on the couch thinking again.

The Next Morning

Isabelle knocked on Sarah's door, she didn't receive and answer, so she quietly opened the door, she saw Sarah sitting on the bed, her back against the headboard her legs stretched out in front of her, she was wearing a long night gown.

She looked deep in thought and looked sad, Isabelle quietly walked over to the bed and sat down, Sarah didn't even move, or act like she was aware of her presence.

Isabelle touched Sarah's face gently; she jumped and turned to look at Isabelle.

"Are you okay?" Isabelle asked concerned

"Just thinking" Sarah told her

Isabelle brushed her hair out her face in a motherly gesture "did you sleep at all?"

Sarah shook her head "no I couldn't too much on my mind"

Isabelle gave her a sad smile "you have to sleep Sarah it's not good for the baby"

"I know" Sarah said

"Well I am here to get you up so you can wake Jareth up" Isabelle said

"So even though I am pregnant with his child, and he asked me to marry him I still have to be his slave" Sarah said

"I'm sorry" Isabelle said

Sarah got off the bed and huffed in anger, she walked quickly to the bathroom and slammed the door, and Isabelle jumped from the force.

When Sarah came out she was dressed in a towel, Isabelle already had a dress and underthings laying on the bed, Isabelle turned her head away from Sarah, to give her some privacy knowing that Sarah might be uncomfortable to get undressed in front of someone, Sarah turned her back away from Isabelle to get dressed. After Sarah was dressed and she fixed her hair by putting it up in a high ponytail.

"Come on I will take you to Jareth" Isabelle said

Sarah followed Isabelle out her bedroom and noticed they passed his bed chambers.

"I know you wondering why we passed his room, well dear he's not there, he fell asleep in his study" Isabelle told her

They walked to the study, they heard voices outside, Isabelle and Sarah listened in the opened doorway, noticing Talon and Jareth inside, Jareth seemed drunk the way he was holding the whiskey bottle and slurring his words.

"This wasn't what I had planned" Jareth said

"Jareth give me the bottle your drunk" Talon said reaching for the bottle, Jareth pulled it away from him.

Jareth then plopped on the couch "I was supposed to make her suffer like I did, but no instead I had to have sex with her, get her pregnant and ask her to marry me" he rambled

Sarah quickly walked away, Isabelle and Talon watched her leave, he gave her a sad smile, and Isabelle ran to catch up to Sarah.

"Jareth maybe you should stop talking before you say something you regret more" Talon tells him

"I just love her so much I can't bring myself to hurt her" Jareth whined

"You just did" Talon said

Jareth looked up at him "I know by whipping her and hitting her, what was I thinking" he replied

Talon shook his head "no not that, I am talking about now. She heard you"

Jareth looked up at him "what do you mean?"

"She heard you" Talon told him

Jareth shook his head damn it" he muttered under his breath

He gave talon the bottle and disappeared to find Sarah.

Sarah got in her room she started to take her dress off, Isabelle walked in watching her "Sarah what are you doing?"

"I am not staying here any longer, I am taking Toby and going" Sarah said

Isabelle walked over to Sarah "you can't leave remember, not while you are pregnant with his child"

Sarah looked down at her stomach then looked up at Isabelle with tears in her eyes "maybe I will have an accident from here to the portal"

"Sarah don't talk like that, that baby is a incent it didn't ask to get conceive you can't take your anger on Jareth, out on the child" Isabelle tells her

"Your right" Sarah said and sat on the bed sadly "so what am I trapped until the baby is born"

"Sarah, Jareth might not be your favorite person right now, but you do have people here who care about you" Isabelle said

Sarah broke down in tears, Isabelle sat next to her on the bed hugging her, Jareth appeared before them.

Sarah stood up looking at him in the eyes " I don't want to talk to you" she tells me as she walks away from him, he watched her walk away then turned to look at Isabelle.

"Maybe you should leave" Isabelle told him gently

"I am not leaving until I talk to her" Jareth says

Isabelle can tell in his voice and smell that he is still drunk, Isabelle looked at Sarah.

"It's okay, leave us" she said to Isabelle

Isabelle bowed her head at them and left the room closing the doors behind her.

Sarah looked at Jareth who looked sad "so you have something to say to me"

Jareth looked at Sarah, she had her arms crossed over her chest she looked angry, he swallowed hard and replied "I wanted to apologize for whatever it was that you heard"

"So you don't want revenge anymore?" Sarah asked

Jareth walked up to her and she backed away "I will admit I did at first, but seeing you and spending time with you I changed my mind"

"But you whipped me, hit me and you were cruel to me" she said sadly

Jareth walked up to her and put his hands gently on her arms "I know, and I'm sorry, I let my anger get the best of me sometimes, I don't want to hurt you Sarah"

Sarah cried more and backed away from him "I would like to believe you, but I am having trouble believing a word you say"

Jareth looked at her "what would you like me to do, to show you that you can trust me"

"Maybe leave me alone for awhile" Sarah said

Jareth bowed sadly at Sarah and left, she could tell by the look on his face he was sad and also mad. She walked over to the bed and sighed and started crying.

Jareth walked into the hallway seeing Toby walking towards him "where are you going?"

"I wanted to see my sister, I haven't seen her in awhile" Toby told him

Jareth put his arms around Toby "Sarah wants to be left alone, whydon't we go have some lunch"

Toby nodded his head and started walking with Jareth, he kept looking behind him at Sarah's door sadly.

Jareth and Toby met everyone for Lunch in the dining hall, except Sarah, she got her lunch sent up to her.

Sarah ate her lunch than laid down to get some sleep.

_Sarah laid in bed with Jareth, both naked and covered up with just a sheet, both on their sides facing each other, both smiling at each other, Jareth was playing with a piece of her hair between his fingers smiling at her, she returned his smile, she was caressing his bared chest with the knuckles of her fingers._

"_Why can't we be like this for real?"_

"_Because precious right now our reality is confusing"_

_Sarah pouted and looked down "but why"_

_Jareth let go off her hair and used his fingers to go under her chin and left her head up "we have a lot of things to work through until we can be like this for real"_

_Sarah still looked sadly at him "but I want to be like this now"_

_Jareth laughed at her "I would love to be like this now"_

"_Jareth, doesn't the real one love me?" she asked mournfully_

_He smiled a sad smile at her "yes, I know he does, since he is me, but he has a lot of mixed feelings to go through"_

"_Like what?" she asked trying to understand_

"_He is upset that you rejected him, and he had to stay an owl for five years. He wanted revenge to make you pay, but he is also in love with you, that he doesn't know what to do with you" he tells her_

"_What do you mean?" she asks_

"_Sometimes I think he wants to beat you, others I think he just wants to love you" Jareth said_

_Sarah smiled "I wish he would just get to the loving part"_

_Jareth smiled back "I think he would, if he wasn't so confused about his feelings. You have understand too my dear, he has never been in love with anyone but you"_

_Sarah looked at him in shock; Jareth then looked her smiling and kissed her "I think you should wake up now"_

"_Huh" she said confused_

Sarah jerked awake, she saw Jareth standing across the room staring at her, and she couldn't tell if he looked angry or just calm, with Jareth changing moods quickly it's hard to tell exactly what he is feeling.

Sarah sat up she looked at him, not sure what to say to him, he was walking towards her, she noticed he was wearing the same thing he wore when they first met, she didn't know if she was dreaming or not.

He sat on the bed next to her; she backed up to the bed leaning very closely to the back of the bed.

"I think this is unacceptable" he said

She looked at him puzzled "what is?"

"us" he said she started at him and he continued "we need to talk this over and work this out, I am sorry for everything I did to hurt you, you just make me so crazy, I sometimes feel like I am back in the labyrinth with you"

Sarah gave him a surprised look "I made you crazy in the labyrinth too"

"Yes, there were times I wanted to kiss you, others I want to smack you" he told her

Sarah glared at him, he continued to talk "but I was told that when you are in love the person makes you crazy"

"True, you make me crazy too" Sarah told him

He smiled at her "let's start over then shall we"

"Okay" Sarah said

"I am Jareth, king of the goblins" Jareth held out his black gloved hand

"I'm Sarah, champion of the labyrinth' she said and shook his hand

Jareth looked at her and smiled then he looked up at the ceiling "I have to go there's a runner"

She smiled and nodded, he kissed her on the lips and disappeared, Sarah sunk back in bed and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Jareth appeared in his Labyrinth in front of a teenager girl, with long blonde hair, wearing a white tee shirt, blue jeans and white sneakers.

The girl gasped in fear and stopped in front of him "so Anna how are you enjoying my labyrinth?" he started to fix his gloves

"It's all right, a little hard and scary at times, but I am sure I can beat it, and get my sister back" she told him defiantly

He laughed wickedly at her "the only one to ever beat my labyrinth is the woman I am going to marry"

Anna held her mouth open in shock, Jareth smiled at her then looked on the ground next to her "hoghead, I see you are still associating yourself with the damsel in distress, you think this girl might fall for you, since you lost out with Sarah, she will be marrying me and carries my child"

Hoggle groaned angrily and said "you leave Sarah alone she's too good for you"

Anna looked at them and says "gross, you are both in love with the same girl, let me just say I am glad I am not her, both of you are not my type, there is a dwarf and then some stupid looking king who's stuck in the 80's"

She quickly walked away from them, Hoggle sighed and ran to catch up to her, Jareth watched them leave and laughed, and he then disappeared back to his castle.

In The Throne Room

The goblins and Toby were playing with a two year old blonde haired girl; Jareth appeared in the middle of them.

Toby pointed to the girl "baby" he looked up at Jareth smiling

Jareth smiled at nodded his head "yes she is Toby"

Jareth sat in his chair watching the goblins an Toby play with the little girl, he looked in his crystal ball watching the girl, he knows she will not solve the labyrinth or even get close, she is not even listening to the advice Hoggle is giving her.

Sarah woke up from deep sleep in pain from her stomach, she put her hand on her stomach moaning loudly from the pain, she needed to get out of bed and find someone to help her. She quickly took the blankets off her, she fell to the floor from the pain, she tried to crawl to the door, but she couldn't make it, she screamed loudly, then just lay on the floor and passed out.

Moments later Isabelle came in and found her, lying there her eyes closed and both arms wrapped around her stomach, she yelled for her husband, he came in the room quickly he picked Sarah up carrying her in his arms, they quickly disappeared to the healer.

Madgie looked at them in front of her; she looked worried "what happened to the poor girl?"

"We don't know, can you help her?" Isabelle said

"Lay her on the bed, I'll see what I can do" the healer told her

Talon laid Sarah down gently on the bed, then backed away to give Madgie room to examine her.

Jareth was at the last stage with Anna he was shaking her head "I'm sorry dear, but you failed, you are out of time"

Anna started getting upset, tears falling from her eyes "please, give my sister back, my parents will kill me"

"Maybe you should have thought of that before wishing her away" he scolded her

"How was I supposed to know the fuckin story was real" she said

Jareth looked upset "language dear"

"FUCK YOU!" Anna said

"You're boring me" Jareth said and with a wave of his hand Anna was gone, Jareth went back to the throne room, he picked up the little girl.

"Don't worry Mary; I have the perfect family for you" he told her Mary in returned giggle, Jareth disappeared with her.

Toby looked around "baby gone" he said sadly then continued playing chase with the goblins

Madgie walked up to Talon and Isabelle "I'm afraid, she lost the child, her mortal body, was not equipped to handle a magical child"

Isabelle started to cry for Sarah, Jareth and their unborn child, Talon wrapped his arm around his wife, and Isabelle looked at Madgie "can I see her"

"I'm afraid she is sleeping, but you are welcomed to sit with her" the healer told her

"Thank you" Isabelle said she walked in the room to sit with Sarah while Talon went to find Jareth.

Jareth walked into his throne room, kicking goblin or chicken whatever got in his way to his chair. He took out a crystal ball and started to juggle it.

Talon appeared in front of him, Jareth made the crystal ball disappear "what can I do for you?" he asked in a bored tone

"It's Sarah" Talon said

Jareth stood up "what about her?" his voice worried

"She is with the healer it's probably best if you come with me" Talon said

Jareth didn't move to follow Talon, he looked at his friend, and he looked scared "come on Sarah needs you"

Jareth looked at him "you're right let's go"

They both disappeared and reappeared at the healers, Jareth looked at Madgie for answers "I'm sorry your majesty, she lost the baby, her mortal body was not made to carry a magical child"

Jareth didn't say anything, he just walked into the room, Sarah was in and closed the door, he sat by her bed waiting for her to wake up.

They all looked sadly at eachother, then at the door, where behind it was Jareth and Sarah, no one knows what is going to happen between them now.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: here is another chapter, I hope you like it let me know what you think, only if you want too.

Chapter Ten

Jareth sat in a chair next to the bed; he is holding her hand waiting for her to wake up. Sarah looked so peaceful sleeping, but her face was scrunched in pain, he knew she had to be in some physical and emotional pain from losing the baby.

The healer Madgie comes in every so often to check on them, she watches Jareth watch Sarah, she feels sadness in her heart over it, and no one is really sure how Sarah will react once she wakes up. It is known that some woman, go into a depression over losing a child, which is usually normal, and some blame other people for losing a child, she just hopes whatever Sarah does, it will go quickly and she can move on from this tragedy.

Sarah woke up feeling numb and groggy, she looked over at Jareth, he was watching her with a mix of worry and sadness on his face, and everything that happened came rushing back. Sarah turned her head away from him crying.

Jareth gently put his hand on her shoulder, she brushed it off, he spoke to her his voice low "I know Losing a child is upsetting, I am upset too"

Sarah turned and looked at him anger clearly shown on her face "you're upset, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here"

Jareth stood up quickly his voice slightly rose "you mean if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have been an owl, and none of this would have happened"

Sarah sat up quickly and hissed in pain "yes, maybe so, but maybe if I didn't find that book, then we would've never met, I wish I could take it back"

"Be careful what you wish for precious, you might just get it" Jareth told her

Sarah stood up moaned in pain and held her stomach "why did you have to be so cruel, and take my child from me" she started to cry

"Sarah dear, I didn't take our child away, you did, and your body couldn't handle it" Jareth said

Sarah got angry and slapped him hard across the face "I hate you"

Jareth face was turning red with anger his nostrils was flaring, he raised his hand to hit her, and Sarah stood there defiantly.

"Sire don't" a voice said from behind them

Jareth turned he saw the healer standing there looking scared, Jareth dropped his hand to his hand, and strode quickly by her and out the door.

Madgie walked up to Sarah and gently grabbed her and helped her into bed "you are weak honey, you need to stay in bed for a couple of days dear"

Sarah looked at Madgie "he's an ass"

"Yes dear he is" she agreed

Sarah lay down and closed her eyes and fell fast asleep.

Jareth was pacing his throne room, his hands clasped behind his back; Talon was watching him from the doorway.

"Did something happen?" Talon asked

Jareth stopped abruptly and glared at his friend "she blames me for losing the baby"

Talon sighed "I see" Jareth looked at him and Talon continued "I don't think it is anyone's fault, Sarah lost the baby. It was just a sad thing that happened, it shouldn't have happened but it did, this is a time it should bring you closer together, not far apart"

Jareth took a deep breath to calm himself and replied "how did you get so smart"

"One of us had to be" Talon said jokingly

"Now what am I going to do about Sarah?" Jareth asked seriously

"Give her time to grieve, and eventually she will come around" Talon told him

"After we move on from this, what happens to us?" he says

"That would depend on you two" Talon told then disappeared leaving Jareth alone with his thoughts and to grieve.

Isabelle walked into the room to see how Sarah was doing, she saw that she was asleep and stayed in the room incase Sarah needed her or anything.

Sarah woke up screaming, Isabelle quickly grabbed her hand and held it tight "Sarah, you're okay, I'm here."

Sarah looked at her relieved someone was there when she woke up, she had a dream about losing her baby it was disturbing.

Sarah looked at her sadly, and replied in tight voice, that Isabelle can tell she was holding back tears when she said "did you hear I lost my baby"

Isabelle smiled sadly at her "yes dear I did"

Sarah tried to sit up, it was hard for her, and Isabelle helped her to sit up "I blame Jareth for it"

Isabelle gave her a stern look "now that isn't fair"

Sarah looked at her sharply "you're taking his side"

Isabelle shook her head "no dear, I am taking no one's side, I don't think anyone is to blame, a sad thing happened that is all"

Sarah broke down and cried covering her face in her hands "Oh dear" Isabelle said wrapping her arms around Sarah. She then wrapped her arms around Isabelle hugging her tightly and crying "that's it hun not let it out"

Madgie came in "sorry to interrupt it's time for Sarah's meds"

Sarah and Isabelle let go of one another, Madgie gave Sarah a shot that she moaned at from the needle, after that was done, Sarah felt numb again, from the waist down. Sarah looked at Isabelle.

"I know what I am going to do" Sarah said brightly

"What's that?" Isabelle asked curious

"I am going to take Toby, and we are going to get far away from the castle, not above, somewhere here. Maybe I will go stay with Hoggle" Sarah told them

Madgie and Isabelle gave each other shocked looks, and then they looked at Sarah.

"Uh… Sarah, I don't think that is a good idea" Isabelle tells her

Sarah gave her a puzzled look "why not?"

Isabelle sat down on the bed next to her "no matter where you go, Jareth will find you and bring you back"

Sarah gave an agitated sigh "I guess you're right, but I don't want to see him for a while"

Isabelle patted Sarah's leg affectionately "I know dear, I will try my best to keep Jareth away from you, but you know with him it will be hard"

"I understand" Sarah said

Sarah and Isabelle heard voices in the hall; it was a little hard to make out through a closed solid door.

In the Hall

Madgie was trying her best to keep Jareth from entering the room 'I need to get in there, to see Sarah" Jareth pleaded

Madgie held her hand up to stop him "you upset Sarah earlier, I can't have you doing that"

"I'm sorry for doing that, I just want to talk to her, be with her" Jareth said sadly

"Come on Jareth, let's go, we can try to come back tomorrow" Talon said trying to reason with him, Jareth gave up defeat which wasn't easy for him to do. They walked away.

Madgie went back in the room and joining Isabelle and Sarah "what was that all about?" Isabelle asked

"Your husband and Jareth, they wanted to come in and see Sarah, but I said no. they are going to try again tomorrow" Madgie replied

Both Sarah and Isabelle didn't say anything they just nodded their heads in acknowledgement.

"Come on Isabelle dear, time to go, Sarah here needs her sleep to get stronger" Madgie told her

"Okay" Isabelle said

She leaned over and hugged and kissed Sarah on the cheek, and left, Sarah sank down on the bed until her head hit the pillow, Madgie was ready to go, Sarah grabbed her arm gently.

"Please stay with me, at least till I fall asleep, I have been having nightmares" Sarah said

Madgie nodded her head and sat down in the chair next to the bed. Sarah had trouble sleeping she could tell, so she started to hum softly, it was soothing to sarah and put her right to sleep.

Jareth laid in bed that night, thinking about Sarah and wondering if they could ever move past this and be together again, and soon sleep claimed him as well.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: here is a new chapter.

Chapter Eleven

The Next Morning

Sarah woke up to the sun shining on her face; she rolled over and saw Jareth sitting in the chair just staring at her with no emotion shown on his face. She looked at him, not sure what to say or do, but then she remembered about the child she lost, the one she can never get back, and if she did have another one, it wouldn't be a replacement for that one, but she would still love it. She is not sure if she would ever have another child with Jareth, she is just upset with herself and Jareth now, so who knows what will happen between them in the future.

"Leave me alone" Sarah said sadly and rolled over on her side, so her back was facing him.

"Sarah. We have to talk" Jareth said quietly

"No we don't. We said all we had to say last night" Sarah mumbled

"Please Sarah, there are some things I need to explain to you" Jareth told her sounded desperate

Sarah rolled over to look at him "what is it?"

Jareth was about to speak when he heard a voice behind him "sire, I told you not to bother her" the healer said

Jareth turned to look at her "I'm sorry, I just needed to talk to her"

Madgie looked at Sarah "would you like him to stay or go?"

"Please have him go, I am tired and would like to go back to sleep" Sarah said rolling over her back facing them.

"Sarah I really need to talk to you, to make you understand, why I did what I did" Jareth begged

Sarah ignored him while Madgie was pushing him into the hallway. He met with Isabelle and Talon in the hall, Isabelle had her arms folded in front of her looking angry, Talon just stared at him.

"What is it that you need to explain to Sarah so bad?" Isabelle asked a mean tone

Jareth looked around, then back at them "not here, we will go to my study"

Jareth disappeared and they followed him, they appeared in his study. Jareth looked around to make sure they were alone, he smiled satisfied that they were. Before he could say anything, Isabelle opened her mouth.

"So what is it that you wanted to tell her?" Isabelle asked again

Talon looked at his wife, his mouth gapped open, and he never saw her so pushy and demanding before.

"I wanted to explain to Sarah why I treated her badly and why I treated woman badly" Jareth said

Isabelle crossed her arms over chest again "this I have to hear"

Jareth sighed loudly out of annoyance at her "I treated woman badly after Sarah left, because since I couldn't take my anger out on her, for leaving I did it to other woman"

"So you would hit them?" Isabelle asked trying to understand what he was telling her

Jareth shook his head "no, I only hit them because they wanted to leave me. I might have ignored them, and only paid attention to them when I wanted something"

"Like sex" Isabelle blurted out

Jareth nodded his head "yes sex and attention"

"So what was it with whipping Sarah?" Isabelle asked with anger in her voice

Jareth lowered his head and shook it, then looked up at Isabelle staring at her directly in the eyes "I will admit, I got carried away, I just didn't want her to leave me again"

Isabelle shook her head sadly "and you thought whipping her, would make her want to stay with you"

"I will admit I acting rationally, but I do love her and I want to make it work with her" Jareth told her

Isabelle snorted at that. Talon got in the middle "okay let's end this conversation, before it gets out of hand"

Isabelle and Jareth moved away from each other just staring at each other. When everything has been said between them, thy all left to go their separate ways.

Later That Afternoon

Sarah woke up still in the bed in the healer's room; she looked at the table next to the bed, and saw brightly colored tulips in a vase. She looked up and saw the healer Madgie staring at her with a big smile planted on her face.

"Where did the flowers come from?" she asked softly still tired from sleep

"His majesty left them, he picked them out of his own garden" Madgie tells her

Sarah smiles and replies "how did he know, tulips were my favorite flower?"

"The king knows everything about you my lady" Madgie said.

Sarah looked at the flowers in awe she has never seen anything so big and beautiful in her life.

Madgie helped Sarah sit up then she placed a tray of food on her lap, then she walked away leaving Sarah alone with her food. Sarah ate while staring at her flowers a big smile on her face.

Madgie walked out into the hallway where Jareth and Hoggle were waiting there.

"Did Sarah like the flowers I gave her?" Jareth asked eagerly

Hoggle growled "you mean the flowers I picked for you"

Jareth rolled his eyes; Hoggle kept talking "you wouldn't even know her favorite flower was tulips, until I told you"

Jareth looked down at Hoggle and replied "yes, thank you for that"

Hoggle gave him a nasty look and walked away, Jareth was ready to walk in, when Madgie stopped him "I don't think now is the time"

Jareth looked at her confused "but you said she liked the flowers"

Madgie lowered her head and said "yes sire I did, but she is just starting to look happy, and act like her normal self. I would hate for her to go back into a depression"

Jareth nodded his head in agreement "you're right, just tell her I came to see her"

"Will do sire" she told him

Jareth walked down the hallway with his head lowered, walking away sadly. Madgie shook her head sadly and walked in the room.

Sarah raised her head up from her empty plate and looked at Madgie "did I hear voices in the hallway"

"Yes ma'am you did, Hoggle and Jareth came to see you. But I thought it best, they wait" she told Sarah

Sarah nodded her head sadly in agreement; Madgie took the tray from Sarah.

"Why don't you get some sleep dear, it will help heal you and make you strong again" the healer told her

Sarah smiled kindly at her, Madgie caressed her face lovingly, and walked out of the room, and she slid down until her head hit the pillow and fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I just wanted to quickly use this for something to say, I know a lot of people don't like the whole woman abuser thing, and I know that some guys change from it and some don't. but this is a work of FICTION which means don't take it so seriously, it doesn't bother me it kind of makes me laugh that people get so worked up over a story. I am not saying this to start any arguments; I just basically wanted to set the record straight. I think this is probably my darkest story yet or maybe not, I might be wrong. Anyway I liked other people's stories where Jareth is kind of dark and mean to Sarah at first and she hates him then he changes and turns romantic to her and she falls in love with him, I'm sorry but those are what I like, the other romantic stories I read about them I like too and I wanted to try my hand at it too, but I think where they succeeded in it I think I sucked, but I don't want to stop the story now I want to keep going until the end. Well here is a new Chapter, sorry for writing so much.

Chapter Twelve

Sarah woke up feeling much stronger then the day before, she looked at the flowers next to the bed they were still full bloomed she smiled, she was thinking that if Jareth came back she thinks they should at least talk out everything and see where it goes from there if nothing comes from it the nothing does but if a relationship develops then it does, but she would wait to see what happens.

Madgie walked in carrying a tray of food, Sarah sat up as she draped the tray over her lap, Sarah took the cover off her food, she saw pancakes, and sausage and syrup in a bottle next to her plate, and she drenched her pancakes and sausage in the syrup.

Madgie stood there staring at her; Sarah didn't notice at first, she was too busy devouring her breakfast. She looked up at Madgie surprised to still see her standing there.

"Is there something you wanted?" she asked

"I wanted to let you know that the king has been pacing back and forth all morning in the hall, waiting to speak to you" Madgie told her

Sarah thought for a moment "after I eat breakfast you may allow him to come in"

Madgie nodded her head, she left the room to go and talk to Jareth. She got out into the hallway and Jareth stopped pacing and stared at her "so what did she say?"

She smiled at him noticing he was acting like a child that couldn't wait to do something. "She said as soon as she is done with breakfast, she will talk with you"

Jareth smiled widely, Madige went back in the room to see Sarah, when she walked in the room where Sarah was kept, and she saw Sarah wiping her face with her napkin. She walked over to her and looked at her plate "all done dear?"

Sarah nodded her head as she said "yes"

Madgie took her tray away while Sarah sat there looking out the window, she was bored of being in bed and not doing or going anywhere, but she is stuck in bed for at least another day or two, she knew she was still weak from losing the child and as she looked out the window, she couldn't help but think about the child she lost, was it a girl or a boy did it look like her or Jareth. Just thinking about that brought tears to her eyes, she quickly wiped them away, and she never really wanted to be a mother since her mother abandoned her when she was young, so she was afraid she would do that to her own child, but after losing this one, she realized how much she wanted a child and can't wait to become a mother again someday.

She heard someone clear there throat, she was shaken out of her thoughts by it, she turned her head and saw Jareth sitting next to the bed.

"You wanted to talk to me" Sarah blurted out

"You get right to the point don't you" Jareth said

"No point in beating around the bush is there?" she asked

"Your right and yes I wanted to talk to you" Jareth says

"what did you want to talk about?' she asks curious

"Us" he tells her

She gave him a confused look "I wasn't aware there was an us anymore"

Jareth looked at her sadly and replied "I realized I acted like an ass to you, and I apologize"

"Just because you apologize does not mean you're are sorry for the way you treated me and any other woman" she said

"I know that" he says

"Why did you treat woman like that?" Sarah asked

Jareth thought for a moment "I never used to"

Sarah looked at him puzzled "what happened to you to make you do that?"

"You" he told her

Sarah looked angry at him "what did I do?"

"When I first met you, I used to pretend these women were you, and I treated them as they were even calling them your name. But then they would argue with me and tell me they weren't you and they were leaving me and I don't know what happened I got really mad and would hit them."

Sarah thought over what he said "was this before, during or after I ran your labyrinth?"

"Before, when I first noticed you in the park rehearsing from the book" he said he noticed her shocked look and added 'then after you defeated the labyrinth and me, and turned me into an owl. I was really mad at you but in love with you at the same time, so I was just confused and I hated that I was feeling that way, I know I should've been mad at you and hated you but I couldn't. So the more I hated myself the more I forced myself to hate you"

Sarah gave him a scared look "that is why you whipped me, for punishment"

Jareth looked down and said quietly "yes"

"You know any kind of abuse, is not good for a relationship" she told him

"I know" he said

He looked up at her "if you promise that next time you get mad at me and want to hurt me, you find something else to focus that anger on"

"I promise"

She looked at him thoughtfully "what do you usually do when you get mad?"

Jareth thought for a moment "I usually kick a goblin"

Sarah covered her mouth and gasped in fear, he saw her face and spoke up "believe me it doesn't hurt them, they laugh about it, sometimes even beg me to do it"

Sarah was having a hard time understanding how anyone would beg to be kicked, but Goblins were known to be unintelligent creatures, so maybe to them it was like Jareth was having fun with them.

She smiled slightly at him "okay next time you feel angry go kick a goblin" she then heard what she said and couldn't believe she said that and spoke "I can't believe I just encouraged you to kick something"

Jareth laughed at her and said "I won't tell if you don't"

"Deal" she said and held her hand out to him to shake, he looked at the hand confused, he then grabbed it and brought the hand up to his mouth and kissed it. Sarah smiled at him and said "you were supposed to shake it not kiss it"

"I think kissing it was better than shaking it don't you"

Sarah blushed at his comment and nodded her head, Jareth smirked at her, he was glad that Sarah seemed happy and not as sad as she would, which could only mean that she was healing. But Jareth still wanted to know where they stand if they still had a chance for a relationship or not, so he though the best thing would be to ask.

"About our relationship, do we have one?"

Sarah thought it over carefully and replied "why don't we start as friends and see if anything develops if not then maybe it wasn't meant to be. If something does then we know we were meant to be"

"Okay" Jareth said

Sarah smiled relieved that he was good with that answer; he looked at her and returned her smile then said to her "I will leave now and let you get your rest"

"Thank you" she said

He stood up then he bent down and kissed her forehead, he then walked out, Sarah watched him leave with a bright smile on her face, and she lay down on her pillow and closed her eyes.

Jareth walked out of the room and into the hallway, he closed the door behind him and leaned his head on the door, he smiled then he took a deep breath and disappeared.

A/N: I hope everyone was satisfied with this chapter. Please let me know what you thought of it or of anything I said in a comment or a PM message.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: here is a new chapter, I hope you like it.

Chapter 13

Sarah woke up the next morning feeling happier than she ever was before and stronger too. She is hoping that Jareth can change and be the man that she dreamed about where he was sweet and romantic she fell in love with him, this Jareth not so much.

Jareth woke up feeling happier then he has been in long time, he is going to try to show Sarah the kind of man he can be and the kind of man she wants.

Madgie came in carrying a tray full of waffles, Sarah looked at her happy to see her plus she was hungry and she was carrying food.

Madgie placed the tray over Sarah's lap, Sarah looked at Madgie sadly "when can I go back to my room, this bed is getting to be really uncomfortable"

Madgie looked at Sarah giving her a sad smile "you are stronger now miss Sarah, tonight you should be able to go back to your own room, I want you here until then so I can keep an eye on you incase anything happens"

Sarah smiled at her and said "yes sir" then she saluted her

Madgie looked at her confused; Sarah laughed and went to eat her breakfast. Madgie smiled at her and walked out of the room.

Jareth was walking past Talon and Isabelle with a smile on his face, which to them seemed weird they never seen Jareth look so happy before and they both knew that he has to do with Sarah. They both smiled and went on their way to the dining room for breakfast.

Jareth walked into the healer's room, Madgie looked at him and said "you have better not come here to upset Miss Sarah, she is doing a lot better and I am releasing her tonight"

"I promise I will not hurt her" Jareth told her

She seemed to accept that answer and went back to work, Jareth walked into the room where Sarah was kept in a very small room with a night table and a twin size bed and a small window. Sarah looked up when he walked in she wiped her face with the napkin and put the tray on the table next to the bed, she smiled up at Jareth.

She watched grab a chair from the corner of the room and brought it next to the bed and sat down on it, he just smiled at her and not saying anything, at first Sarah thought it was really sweet then it became kind of creepy.

"Is there something you wanted?" Sarah asked curious

Jareth's smile faded "I was hoping tonight we could have dinner alone, just to be with each other and talk"

Sarah looked down, he was starting to get nervous waiting for her answer, she looked up at him smiling "yes, I would love to have dinner with you"

Jareth clapped his hands together and smiled, he stood up looking down at her 'I will pick you up in your room tonight around seven"

Sarah looked up at him smiling "okay"

He bent down and kissed her on the forehead, he walked out of the room, Sarah laughed to herself, she the stared out the window still smiling watching the birds fly past the window.

Hours Later

Sarah was in her room looking for something to wear in her closet for her date with Jareth, she heard a knock at her door. Sarah turned around and called out "come in"

Isabelle walked in looking at Sarah "it must feel good to be back in this room again?"

Sarah smiled at her "yes it does"

"So you and Jareth have a date" she said

"Yes, how did you know" Sarah says

"I heard Jareth telling the goblins to set a table in the garden with candles and to cook your favorite foods" Isabelle said

Sarah smiled happily "wow, he really is romantic" her voice sounded in daze and so in love.

Isabelle felt so happy for Sarah, she watched Sarah go back in the closet looking for what she assumed would be the perfect gown for tonight.

Sarah turned around with a light blue gown in her hands "what do you think of this one?"

Sarah saw Isabelle wince and put her hand on her stomach "are you okay"

Isabelle nodded and replied "I have been having pains on and off all day"

Sarah looked at her worried "are you sure you're not in labor?"

Isabelle sat down on the bed breathing hard "I might be"

"Come on I will take you to Madgie" she said as she threw the gown on the bed.

Isabelle made them both disappear and appear in front of Madgie, she looked to Sarah first scared and worried "Miss Sarah what's wrong?"

"It's not me Madige, I think Isabelle is in labor" Sarah told her

Madgie felt a little relieved that it wasn't Sarah; she looked Isabelle over and realized she was in fact in labor. She had Isabelle lay down on the bed that Sarah just vacated just hours ago, Sarah looked in the hall she saw a goblin pass her by and told him to get Talon and Jareth and bring them here.

The little goblin ran as fast as his little legs could take him. Sarah stayed next to the bed to be with Isabelle trying not to get it Madgie's way.

Moments later Talon and Jareth arrived, Sarah walked out of the room so that Talon could be in there with his wife, and waited in the other room with Jareth.

"So Isabelle is finally going to have her baby?" Jareth asked

"Yeah she almost had it my room" she told him

He laughed she laughed with him, then remembered "I am sorry that are date got ruined"

Jareth smiled lovingly at her "it's not ruined, you didn't make Isabelle go into labor did you"

She shook her head and said "no"

"There is always tomorrow night right" Jareth said

"Yes" she said

Moments later that felt more like hours, they heard Talon scream both Sarah and Jareth looked at each other scared that something happened to Isabelle until Talon came in the room with a big smile on his face they realized it was a happy scream.

Talon walked up to them happily "It's a boy, I finally have a boy"

"Congratulations" they both said

"Thank you" Talon said as he patted both of them on the back happily but a little too hard, from the force made them lean forward and almost lose their footing.

"So what is your son's name?" Jareth asked

"Isabelle wanted Tristan" Talon said

"Why that name?' Sarah asked curious

"She said the name sounded romantic, can you believe she names our son that because it is romantic" Talon said

"It is a nice name" Sarah said

Jareth nodded his head in agreement, Sarah started to get a little sad missing the baby she lost.

"Would you like to see him?" Talon asked

"Sure" Jareth said then they both looked at Sarah "you two go ahead, I'll go in when you're done, it's too crowded in that room for all of us anyway"

Jareth gave Sarah a sad smiling, knowing that the birth of Isabelle's child is making her miss the child she loss and she needs time to herself right now. Jareth kissed her on the cheek and followed Talon in the room.

Sarah leaned back against the wall her head laid back against the wall and she let the tears fall down her face.

A/N: I wanted to say I forgot Isabelle was pregnant until I looked back at past chapters. So I decided it was time for her to have her baby.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

After Talon and Jareth left the room where Isabelle was and her new baby. Sarah walked in she looked at Isabelle holding her son smiling down and him and whispering to him, brought tears to her eyes, she breathed in deeply and greeted Isabelle "hello"

Isabelle looked up smiling at Sarah and said "I am so glad you came to visit"

Sarah smiled in return she then looked down at the baby "he is beautiful"

"Thank you" Isabelle said she looked at Sarah and frowned she could see that even though she looked happy she could still the sadness in her eyes.

"Would you like to hold him?" Isabelle asked

Sarah smiled and nodded, Sarah sat down in the chair next to the bed, and Isabelle gently put her son in Sarah's arms. Sarah looked down at the sleeping baby, she was smiling but had tears in her eyes, and she always longed to have a child, well after she started to like Toby. He was made her want to be a mother, now she may never have a chance again, if things don't happen with Jareth, she is stuck here and who knows if she will ever fall in love again. As much as she hated to admit it and knew that she shouldn't she is in love with Jareth.

Isabelle was watching her closely and couldn't help but feel bad for, watching her look so sad made her feel so sad.

"Don't worry Sarah one day you will have a child" Isabelle told her gently

Sarah looked up at Isabelle with a look of hope on her face "you really think so"

Isabelle nodded "I do, you're going to be a great mother someday"

Sarah grinned at her, she felt better talking to her, and she just hopes that since Jareth is the one she wants to have children with that they will work out, if not she is not sure what she will do.

Sarah handed Tristan back to his mother; she kissed the baby and Isabelle on the forehead and left the room, where she was met with a goblin waiting for her.

"The king wishes for you to join him on the patio" the goblin told her

"Okay" she said

She followed the goblin outside, once they got to the patio doors, he pointed outside and then he walked away.

Sarah walked outside, she saw Jareth sitting at the table with candles, flowers in a vase on the table surrounded by a variety of breakfast foods, Jareth stood up when he saw her, he walked around and pulled her chair out for her, she smiled at him and sat down, he pushed her chair back in.

Sarah looked at him "I thought we were having dinner?"

"Well since we missed dinner, I thought we could have breakfast" Jareth said

Sarah smiles brightly at him "this is very sweet of you"

Jareth leaned forward and whispered to her "don't tell people that, I have a reputation to live up to"

She laughed and replied "don't worry I won't say a word"

He laughed and leaned back in the chair helping himself to the food and Sarah did the same.

Jareth watched Sarah eat, he smiled as she was looking around the garden, he could tell that she liked it here, she was enjoying being here that she was happy and that she had a little sadness to her and he knew it was partly his fault, if he never forced her to come here for revenge she never would have got pregnant and lost a child, it was hard for him to lose a child but knew it was harder on her since the child was growing inside of her and they were developing a connection.

He frowned where his thoughts were taking him. She looked at him and wondered what he was in deep thought about; she wiped her face and hands on her napkin and asked him "are you alright?"

He looked at her as he got out of her thoughts.

"I was just thinking" he told her

"Thinking of what?" she asked

Jareth grabbed his glass and took a sip then replied "you"

Sarah blushed "what about me?"

"Just thinking of our future" Jareth said

Sarah smiled big at him "so you see us having a future together?"

"Yes someday we will everything we want" Jareth said

Sarah frowned "so not right now"

Jareth could tell she was upset, he moved his glove hand to hold her hand, she moved it out of his reach " I want to get married and have a family" she told him

Jareth smirked at her "but not right now, right"

Sarah shook her head "of course not right now, but if you don't want those things with me then please let me know now so I can move on and get over you"

Jareth sighed and rubbed his hand of his face "of course precious I want those things with you, but not now, I think we need to get to know each other better, and have time to heal after losing our child"

Sarah turned away at the mention of losing a child, Jareth noticed this and said "I know you are really hurt by that. I am too"

Sarah stood up and threw her napkin on the table "it's not fair, Isabelle has three and I have none, the close I came to being a mother was with Toby and then with this child"

Jareth quickly got up and quickly walked over to her, she moved away from him. He quickly grabbed her and wrapped his arms tightly around her. She cried into his chest hard, Jareth kissed the top of her head; he laid his head on top of hers and let his tears fall from his eyes.

He heard her crying stop and she wasn't moving, he looked down and saw her sleeping, he realized she must not be sleeping very well. He picked her and carried her in his arms back to her room. He laid her down on the bed, he covered her up with the blankets he kissed her lips gently, she smiled and rolled over so her back faced him, he smiled and disappeared from the room. He appeared in his throne room, where he saw Talon in there looking like he was waiting for him.

"Is something wrong with Isabelle or the baby?" Jareth asked worried

"No, they're both fine, I came to see how you are" Talon said

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be" he told him

"I heard you and breakfast with Sarah, and I thought something might have happened and I think it did, since you look upset" Talon tells him

"breakfast was fine, Sarah is still upset about losing the baby and it seems she is in a hurry to get pregnant and married" Jareth replies

Talon thought for a moment and said "and you don't want that, or is it that you don't want that with her"

Jareth gave him a stern look "of course I want it with her I love her, I always have. I just don't to move to quickly and have her realize that she made a mistake and she resents me because of it"

"Months ago you would've done this, just to hurt her later on for revenge" Talon said

"Yes, I would have, but now I want to be the good guy and not her villain" Jareth said

Talon smiled "if it's meant to be then it will be my friend"

Jareth smiled in return "thanks"

Talon bowed his head "I have a wife and son to see too"

"You are a very lucky man, congratulations again on your son" Jareth said

"Thank you" Talon said and disappeared from the room

Jareth sat down in his throne chair thinking about his situation with Sarah and is trying to decide the right thing to do; he really wants to be with her in every way but doesn't want to hurt Sarah anymore.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: thanks to those who read this and leave reviews, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 15

Sarah woke up the next morning before she ate breakfast she decided to see how Isabelle was doing and her new son.

Sarah walked into the room in the healers place since Isabelle has to remain there until she is strong enough to be moved.

She saw Talon sitting next to the bed holding his son, while Isabelle was sleeping, Sarah didn't want to disturb them so she quietly turned around to walk out when Talon's voice stopped her "it's okay Sarah you can stay"

Sarah turned back around and looked at him smiling at her his son sleeping in his arms; she smiled at him then looked down and smiled at the baby.

"Are you sure it is okay for me to be here?" Sarah asked whispering not wanting to wake up Isabelle

"I'm sure Isabelle won't mind you are like family" Talon replied softly

Sarah smiled happily about that, Talon then stood up and motioned for Sarah to take his seat, she shook her head "I can't take your seat, you need it and you have a baby"

Talon smiled at her "it's fine, I am used to walking around holding my children and it will also be good exercise for me"

Sarah grinned and sat down, she saw Talon rocking his son, who was starting to wake up and fussing. When the baby quieted down Talon looked at Sarah.

"How are things with Jareth?"

Sarah looked up at him and replied "fine"

Talon smirked "that's it fine"

Sarah sighed "I am not sure what Jareth wants he is confusing at times"

"That he is" a voice said

They both looked over and noticed that Isabelle said that and was trying to sit up, their son Tristan must of known in some way that she was awake, because he woke up crying.

Isabelle adjusted her nightgown, Talon handed the baby to her so he could feed, Sarah looked the other way wanting to give mother and son privacy.

"I think I am just going to go" Sarah said nervously

Isabelle laughed "does this make you uncomfortable Sarah?"

"A little bit" Sarah said looking at the wall and not at her

"You will be doing this too one day" Isabelle told her

Sarah looked at her afraid; Isabelle looked at her face and got worried "isn't this how woman feed their children on your world?"

Sarah shook her head and said "well some woman do, but others and I hoped to do was feed them with a bottle"

Isabelle thought for a moment "we only use bottles here; if the mother for some reason can't feed her baby like this, but I don't see why you can't all the time if that is more comfortable for you"

"Yes, but Jareth might want her to do it the other way, since it is healthier for the baby" Talon added

Isabelle looked at Talon "yes, but Sarah is the mother so it will be her choice"

Sarah smiled at them, not really sure what to say, so she just walked out of the room quietly.

Jareth was walking towards the healer's room to check on Isabelle when he bumped into someone, he looked up and saw Lena standing there, she looked at him fearfully.

Jareth looked at her confused like he was thinking hard then said "it's nice to see you again…"

Lena looked at him and got angry "LENA" she yelled out

"Right Lena sorry" he said

Lena acted a little bit nervous and Jareth looked uncomfortable.

"So how have you been?" she asked him

"Fine and you?" he said

"I am good, I am engaged to be married" Lena told him

Jareth smiled "I am happy for you"

Lena returned his smile "thank you"

They both looked at each other not sure what to say, Lena spoke up "so how are things with Sarah?"

"Good" he told her

"I am happy for you" she said

"And I you" he said

They gave each other a friendly hug, and that was when Sarah chose that moment to walk into the hallway. She just stood there watching she didn't know what else to do; he was hugging a woman that he had a sexual relationship with for a lot of years, what happens if he never broke it off.

They broke apart, Lena started to walk towards Sarah, she stopped in front of her and smiled "hello Sarah"

Sarah looked at Lena "hello"

Lena walked past her and into the room, Jareth turned and saw Sarah staring at him a look of anger and jealousy shown on her face, Jareth sighed and walked up to her.

"It wasn't what you think" he told her

"And what is it you think I think is going on?" Sarah asked as she walked away from him

Jareth looked puzzled at her question he thought it over then quickly walked to catch up to her; he walked next to her and replied.

" I was just congratulating her" Jareth said

"By hugging her?" Sarah asked in a jealous tone

Jareth smirked at her liking the fact that she was jealous, Sarah notices the expression on his face and playfully slapped his chest "it's not funny"

Jareth laughed and grabbed her hand holding it, she tried to move her hand out of his but he held it tightly, then he brought the hand to his lips and kisses it then released it.

She looked down at her hand then up at him "don't think by being romantic, you can get out of this conversation"

Jareth smiled at her and walked away she walked fast to catch up to him and she followed him out to the garden.

Jareth sat down on a bench overlooking his garden Sarah sat next to him. She looked at him and asked "so what were you congratulating her for?"

Jareth laughed softly and said "are you still jealous?"

"No, I'm just curious" she told him

"She is getting married" he tells her

Sarah smiled then asked "are you okay with that?"

Jareth stared at her "why wouldn't I be?"

"You two have a history" she said

"Yes, we were just two friends who enjoyed each other's company sexually" he tells her

"But she was in love with you" Sarah says

"Yes, she was and I am glad she is over me and getting married and I am really happy for her" he said he looked at her and she looked at him doubtfully, he grabbed her hand and held it and told her "I love you, I want to be with you"

"I want to be with you too, only you" she said smiling at him

He bent down to kiss her, she kissed him back, then Jareth quickly broke off the kiss and stood up, Sarah watched him confused.

"Are you okay?" she asked him

"Yes I'm fine I just need to calm down" he told her

Sarah looked at him then looked down and realized what he meant she giggled a bit; she stared up at him he looked down at her seriously. Then he said to her "I have to go"

Jareth disappeared; Sarah sat there giggling to herself.

Jareth appeared in the room where Isabelle and Talon are, he looked around "Lena left?"

"Yes she just left" Talon said he noticed his friend looked nervous and maybe a bit disoriented

Jareth looked at Talon "do you think you can accompany me to the market tonmorrow?"

Talon looked confused "for what?"

"I would like to get a present for Sarah, and since you have a wife I noticed you go to the market all the time to buy her things, so I was hoping you could help me?" Jareth said

Talon looked at his wife she smiled back at him "sure tomorrow will be fine"

Jareth smiled at them said goodbye and left the room, Isabelle watched him leave with a smile on her face "he loves her so much, doesn't he?"

"Yes my love he does" Talon replied

A/N: just to remind everyone I am starting a new story and like always these stories will also be finished I will make sure of it, but the idea for this new one won't leave me alone, I have all the ideas written down, and I know how I want this story to go, but a lot of times my stories start out the way I want them but then it's like they twist on their own. So again if you haven't yet added me to your authors list to get in your e-mail or check fanfiction site for it.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

A/N: I am not sure about anyone else, but if you have someone that gives you a bad review or even a good review you can't reply to them back because they sign in as a guest. Two days ago I am not going to say it was bad maybe a little mean I got a review for this story, so to this person, if you don't like the way I write or the story then don't read it simple as that and to everyone who leaves reviews for my story thank you, I wish I could reply to you all personally but that is a lot of people, now onto the story.

The Next Day

Jareth and Talon were walking around the market just outside of the Goblin City; from goblins to dwarves they were selling things from clothes to food.

They looked at everything, Jareth noticed a goblin woman selling jewelry he quickly walked over, Talon follows him and he noticed a necklace with jewels on it. Jareth looked at the goblin and asked "how much?"

The goblin woman looked up at Jareth "for you sire, nothing"

Jareth smiled than took a coin pouch from his inner coat pocket and handed it to her as he took the necklace, she looked in the pouch and saw cold coins "thank you your highness"

Jareth smiled and bowed his head; Talon looked at the necklace that Jareth was admiring.

"What is it about that necklace that has you mesmerized?" Talon asked curiously

Jareth replied without looking up from the necklace "the way that these green jewels sparkle in the sunlight, is the same way Sarah's green eyes look when they sparkle in the sunlight"

"Very romantic Jareth" Talon teased

Jareth gave him a dirty look as hey continued on their way to the castle.

Sarah was in her room getting dressed for the day when the door opened; she turned and saw Isabelle walking in with her baby in her arms.

"Should you be out of bed?" she asked her voice full of concern

Isabelle smiled at her "yes I am perfectly fine, thanks for worrying about me dear"

Sarah returned her smile and said "have you eaten breakfast yet?"

"That is what I came to ask you" Isabelle replied

"No" Sarah said

"I haven't either, let's go down to the dining room and have breakfast together" Isabelle says

"Okay" Sarah agreed

They both walked down to the dining room talking, once they got inside the food was waiting on the table for them and they both sat down filling their plates with food.

Talon went to go find his wife, while Jareth went into the throne room and sat down in his chair.

Jareth sat down in his chair holding the necklace up in front of him staring at it with a smile on his face.

A goblin walked over to him staring at the necklace and asked "can I eat that?"

Jareth frowned down at the goblin that was looking at the necklace hungry "no, you can't eat it" he said his voice raised slightly then he said softer "it's a present for Sarah"

"Is Sarah going to eat it?" the goblin asked

"No, she is going to wear it" Jareth told it

The goblin made a disgusting face and walked away; Jareth shook his head and continued to look at the necklace.

Talon walked into the dining room where Sarah and his wife Isabelle were finishing up their breakfast and talking. Both woman looked up looking at him and Sarah asked him "is Jareth back?"

"Yes he is" Talon replied kindly

Sarah quickly wiped her face and got up she got to the doorway then turned around to look at Talon he smiled and told her "Jareth is in the throne room"

He then laughed as he watched her quickly walk out of the room, the only thing that could be heard were her shoes clicking quickly against the floor down the hallway.

Sarah walked into the throne room, she saw Jareth holding something in his hand above him is was sparkling.

"What is that?" she asked

Jareth jumped and dropped the necklace on his lap, he saw that it was Sarah and quickly hid the necklace behind him.

"Nothing" Jareth replied nervously

Sarah laughed at his nervousness; Jareth looked at her seriously which kind of scared her. He looked her straight in the eyes and said.

"I would like you to join me for dinner on the patio"

"This time hopefully with no interruptions" Sarah said

"Yes hopefully" he said

He stared at her waiting for her answer, he didn't have long to wait she replied.

"Yes I would love to have dinner with you on the patio"

Jareth walked up to her, blocking her view of the chair, he grabbed her hands and held them then kissed her on the cheek.

"Until tonight precious" he said

She smiled at him and turned and walked away out of the room, he sat down with a sigh, glad she didn't get a good look at the necklace.

That Evening

Sarah walked on to the patio, she saw Jareth sitting at this small round table with a lacy ruffle table cloth over it and elegant tableware, Jareth looked bored strumming his fingers on the table looking around, the patio hand a string of lights on it, and soft music playing in the background.

Sarah stared at him from a distance he was wearing a jacket almost similar to the one he wore at the ballroom but in the dark it looked maybe a dark green or a black, his shirt looked the same in the ballroom unless he has lots of dress shirts that look alike.

Sarah took a deep breath and walked towards him; Jareth turned his head around and saw her walking towards him. Jareth stood up and reached over the table to pull her chair out for her, she sat down and pulled her chair closer to the table, Jareth sat down once she did.

Sarah was ready to lift the silver lid of her food, when Jareth placed his hand over hers; she looked up at him confused.

"I have something I want to ask you first" he tells her

"What is it?" She asked nervous

He handed her a box, she took it her hands were shaking not from fear but from anticipation, she slowly opened the box and there lying inside is a necklace with emerald jewels around it, she smiled then looked up at him.

"It's beautiful" she says

Jareth stood up from his chair and walked over to her kneeling down in front of her.

"Sarah Williams will you marry me?" he asked

Sarah looked at him smiling then down at the necklace and frowned, then looked back up at him "in my world a guy gives a ring and not a necklace"

Jareth reached for the necklace the same time he said "if you want a ring, I can take this back and get you a ring"

Sarah pulled it back out of his reach "no it's lovely"

She gave it to him, he looked at her confused until he saw her turn her back towards him and lift her hair up, he put the necklace on her.

"So does this mean you will marry me?" he asks

She smiled at him and put her hands on his face pulling him gently towards him she kissed him, the pulled back and replied "yes Jareth I will marry you"

He quickly stood up he picked her up kissing her, they were both really happy.

A/N: I am going to end it here, starting new story tomorrow, so it will be up sometime tomorrow.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I think when people said I was going to end the last chapter there thought that the story was over and it's not. I just wanted to end the last chapter there not the story; I will admit this story is close to being done, I will say maybe about five or so chapters left, so I hope you enjoy this new chapter.

Chapter 17

The Next Morning

Jareth, Sarah, Talon and Isabelle were all in the dining room eating breakfast, everyone was very quiet and Talon and Isabelle kept staring at Jareth and Sarah they both knew something went on between them last night.

Jareth and Sarah just ignored the looks they were receiving from both of them, after a while with them staring at them was making them a little uncomfortable so Jareth spoke up "Sarah and I are engaged"

Talon didn't know what to say he dropped his fork on his plate trying to say something but no words would come out, Isabelle dropped her fork but screamed in excitement and she quickly ran over to hug Sarah.

Sarah laughed as Isabelle hugged her too tight; meanwhile talon was shaking Jareth's hand congratulating him.

Isabelle looked at Sarah happily and started talking loud and no-stop "we have to find a place to have an engagement party, we are also going to need decorations a list of guests new dresses, what kind of music you like so it can play in the background"

"Breathe honey" Talon said to his wife

Isabelle took a deep breath and staring at Sarah waiting for an answer. She opened her mouth and spoke up "I guess we can have it in the ball room"

Isabelle didn't say anything just kept smiling at her, so Sarah continued "I guess for decorations and music whatever you think is best"

Isabelle still had a big smile on her face and nodding her head, Sarah swallowed nervously and continued "for guests of course you all and your kids, Toby and my friends, and anyone else you wish to invite"

Sarah then looked around the room "where is my brother? How come he never eats with us?"

"Your brother Toby is eating with my children and he plays with the mall the time which is probably why you never see him" Isabelle told her

"I am glad he has friends especially after what happened to our parents" Sarah Said

"I think we will leave you ladies alone to discuss the party" Jareth said as him and Talon walked out of the dining room.

Isabelle sat down next to Sarah she made a pad of paper and pen appear in front of her and started writing things down while Sarah went back to her breakfast.

Isabelle looked up at Sarah "do you want slow soft music? Or something everyone can dance too?"

Sarah thought about it for a moment "how about slow at first then as the party goes on music everyone can dance too"

"Good idea" Isabelle said as she wrote it down she then looked up at Sarah and asked "what kind of food do you want?"

Sarah swallowed and replied "I am not from this world, so I don't know"

"Don't worry then I will take care of it" Isabelle told her

"Why are you making a big deal about my engagement party?" Sarah asked

"You are going to be queen, so you should have a big party, something everyone will remember and talk about for decades" Isabelle said

Sarah suddenly looked very nervous, Isabelle looked worried at her "are you okay dear?"

"I forgot I was going to be queen when I married Jareth" Sarah tells her

"How could you forget something like that?" she asks

"I kind of stopped seeing him like a king and more of a man" she says

Isabelle nodded her head understanding what she meant, then she looked down at the paper in front of her "I think I have everything, don't worry dear you won't have to lift a finger I will take care of everything" Isabelle told her as she got up and quickly kissed Sarah on the cheek and left the dining room leaving Sarah alone.

Sarah sat there finishing her breakfast, she then heard kids laughing in the backyard she quickly wiped her mouth and got up and walked out of the dining room to go into the backyard.

When she walked out there she saw Toby playing chase with Talon's and Isabelle's kids along with her friends. She sat there for a moment and watched, Toby the came up to her.

"Play with us Sarah" he said as he was grabbing her hand and pulling her with him

"okay" she said to Toby and joined in their game of chase, she was having fun and in her wildest dreams she never thought she would have fun in the Underground or marrying Jareth and becoming queen, she just hopes that she will be a good queen and making people happy she would hate to disappoint Jareth.

She put that for now in the back of her mind to focus on her brother Toby and her friends playing chase.

A/N: I thought I would end this chapter here.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Sarah was in her room standing in front of a mirror wearing a white ball gown her hair was pulled up into fancy looking bun, she was still admiring herself in the mirror when she heard someone come in the room.

She turned around and saw Isabelle standing there smiling at her, she smiled back at her.

"Do I look okay?" Sarah asked s she touched her dress

"You look beautiful and like a queen" Isabelle replied

Sarah blushed and looked away, Isabelle walked up to her and she put her hand underneath her chin and gently pulled her face to look at her "a queen never looks away from someone she looks them in the eyes no matter what"

Sarah nodded her head looking her directly in the eye "are you ready to party?" Isabelle asked

"Yes" Sarah said smiling then she frowned making Isabelle worried "are you alright?"

"What happens if I don't make a good queen?" Sarah asked sadly

Isabelle smiled sadly at her "Sarah I think you will make a great Queen and I know Jareth thinks so too. You just need to have a little faith in yourself"

"Your right" Sarah said

Isabelle smiles at her then wraps her arm around Sarah's shoulder and they both disappeared and then reappeared outside the ballroom, they both decided to enter together.

Inside The Ballroom

Jareth was pacing back and forth while his friend Talon was laughing at him, Jareth ignored him and spoke up "what happens if she realizes she is making a big mistake and doesn't want to marry me"

"I don't think that will happen" Talon said

But Jareth either didn't hear him or ignored him because he kept speaking "she realized that I am evil and she is too good to be with someone like me"

Talon just shook his head, he then looked up and saw Sarah and Isabelle walk in, he tapped Jareth's arm hard, Jareth looked at him angrily for interrupted his thoughts and for hitting a king in public.

"What?" he asked angrily

Talon didn't say anything he just pointed and smiled, Jareth looked and he saw Sarah walk in with Isabelle talking and laughing about something. Jareth laughed right with her even though he has no idea what is being said, but just seeing her laugh and look happy brightens his day.

As Sarah and Isabelle walked in she looked around she saw her friends, Toby playing with the other children, she looked around more and saw Jareth staring at her and she just stopped and looked at him.

Jareth walked up to her, he looked up and down and then gave her a pleasant smile "you look really beautiful" he said as he couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

"Thank you" she said as she blushed staring at him in the eyes.

"Are you hungry? Or would you like to dance?" Jareth asked her

"I am a little too nervous right now to eat, so I think a dance should be good" she tells him.

Jareth nods his head and holds out his hand for her take it, she puts her hand in his and they walk out to the dance floor where other guests are dancing.

Jareth watches her noticing that something is bothering her "what's wrong?" he asks

Sarah looked up at him trying to avoid his eyes and she replied "I am afraid I will let you down as queen and you will choose someone else"

Jareth looked at her sadly "you could never let me down you were born to be queen" she smiled widely at that he continued "and I would never anyone else but you"

Sarah wrapped her arms around his neck she kissed him quickly on the lips then laid her head on his chest while they danced slowly, Jareth kissed the top of her head and then he laid his head on top of hers as they danced.

Then they heard the clinking on a glass everyone stopped dancing and looked to where it came from they saw Talon holding a glass of champagne in one hand in the other a fork, he set the fork down and started talking.

"since I am Jareth's best friend, I thought I would say a few words, it's not every day your best friend gets married" he paused he looked at everyone then he looked over at Jareth and Sarah he smiled and continued "I think he picked a great woman, one I believe that will make you all proud to have her as your queen. I will also say that I know most of you single ladies are upset that Jareth is giving up his bachelorhood to get married"

As he said that he heard woman grown angrily and disappointingly, Sarah looked at Jareth who looked uncomfortable under her stare.

Sarah then turned towards Talon. Talon lifted his glass up above him and said "to the happy couple Jareth and Sarah"

Everyone clapped some people looked happy others looked angry but they drank and had a good time. Sarah decided to get some food, Jareth walked with her.

Some people that Sarah passed by smiled, said hi and bowed their heads, others would purposely bump into her giving her dirty looks, she just brushed them off, she grabbed a plate and piled it with all different kinds of food, when she turned around she noticed Jareth surrounded by woman he acted like he liked the attention.

"Don't worry he is not the type to cheat" a voice said from next to her

Sarah turned her head and saw Talon standing next to her, he wasn't looking at her his eyes were on Jareth "how do you know that?" she asked him

"Jareth is my best friend, whenever he was with a girl, he never cheated flirted with other girls but that was as far as it went"

Sarah seemed to accept that answer, she saw Jareth walk away from them with a smile on his face and up to Sarah and Talon.

"Who were they?" Sarah asked with a jealous tone

Jareth laughed "no need to be jealous Sarah I only want you and no one else"

Talon bent down and whispered to Sarah "I told you" he then walked away to find his wife.

Jareth watched talon walk away then he turned to Sarah "would you like to dance?"

"No, thank you, I think I am going to go to bed, I'm tired" she told him

"I'll go with you" he said

"Are you sure it's okay for us to leave our own party?" she asked doubtful

"It is custom for the guests of honor to leave early, while the other guests stay till whenever" he told her

"Okay" she said

He held his hand out to her and she took it they disappeared and reappeared in her room, they looked at each other not sure what to do, he was ready to leave when her voice stopped him "can you please stay just to hold me, I am too tired to do anything else"

"As you wish precious" he said

They quickly got dressed in their sleepwear and got under the covers and just laid together holding each other and fell asleep in each other's arms.

A/N: I am going to end the chapter here, next one will be their wedding.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

A/N: okay I got a review for this story this morning telling me they like the idea of this story it is just unrealistic. Now answer to that: well I think all stories anybody writes up about this movie or any other do write things that are unrealistic but to me it is what makes a story fun, there are even television shows and movies that are unrealistic but we watch them why for entertainment, just like we read these for the same reason. So if anyone has something to add please feel free too, now on to the story.

The Next Morning

Sarah woke up on bed alone, she saw Isabelle staring at her with a smile on her face.

Sarah looked worried "is everything all right?"

"Everything is fine dear, I brought you some breakfast" Isabelle told her

Sarah shook her head "no thank you, I am too nervous and excited to eat"

Isabelle grabbed the tray away from Sarah put it on the table next to the bed "are you sure you are okay? You look a little pale"

"Just nervous I will be fine once I get to the wedding" Sarah said

Isabelle looked at her concerned "have you been feeling nauseous?"

Sarah looked at her thinking "every so often"

"Oh" Isabelle said

Sarah started to panic and asked "why is there something wrong with me?"

"No dear, don't worry about it" Isabelle told her

Sarah brushed it off and went into the bathroom to take a bath and get ready for her wedding.

Meanwhile Jareth was making sure that the ballroom and everything else was decorated the way it should be, he didn't want anything to go wrong, he wants Sarah to have the perfect wedding, the kind of wedding she dreamt about since she was a kid, a wedding fit for royalty.

Talon stood next to Jareth, they are both looking in the ballroom. They both saw Toby and Trina and Hanna chasing each other around the ballroom, they laughed while watching them. Talon also noticed that Jareth suddenly frowned.

"What's the matter my friend?" Talon asked worried

"I'm just worried that things might not turn out right" he tells him

"Are you afraid Sarah might not marry you? Or something bad altogether might happen?" Talon asks

Jareth took a deep breath "maybe a little of both"

Talon patted Jareth on the back "don't worry my friend, everything will work out, just wait and see"

"I hope your right" Jareth said

Jareth and Talon walked deeper in the ballroom, they saw the goblins decorating the walls the ceilings and they saw the healer Madgie holding Talon's son Tristan.

Talon looked around "I don't understand Jareth. You have magic you can decorate this place yourself instead you make your goblins do it. Why?"

Jareth laughed "it funnier to watch them do it, they are so worried that they will mess up and I will send them to the bog, that they make sure they do a good job and I will be happy about it."

Talon laughed.

Sarah stood in front of the mirror with her wedding gown on, Isabelle was smiling behind her.

Sarah turned around to face Isabelle "I can't believe how far Jareth and I came" she gushed.

"I think a lot of us can't believe that you and Jareth are getting married" Isabelle told her.

Sarah looked at Isabelle "why is that because he is so unpleasant?"

Isabelle shook her head "no, because Jareth was always a playboy, like you would say in your world. Anyway he was always against marriage saying he would never do it and here he is on his wedding day getting married"

Sarah and Isabelle laughed while walking out of the room.

The wedding went by fast for everyone, they ate at the tables talking and danced, they kids at the wedding mostly sat down eating with other kids or would get on the floor like Toby did and dance funny to the music. Sarah watched how at some point he would dance with Hanna like and older couple would dance together, she thought it was cute and she had a feeling that Toby and Hanna might become more then friends someday.

After the party was over, the guest left and the goblins cleaned up everything, while Sarah and Jareth retired to their room, they were both too tired to do anything. Jareth had two weeks, where he could spend with his new wife and not worry about the kingdom till then; it put a smile on his face, knowing that he could spend all that time in bed with Sarah.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Sarah woke up to Jareth sitting in front of her a sheet wrapped around his middle, he was holding a tray out to her, on it was the biggest, reddest strawberries she has ever seen and a silver container holding the thickest whip cream she has ever seen.

Sarah smiled up at him "you have strawberries here!" she stated while she sat up wrapping the sheet around her naked body.

"Of course precious, we all the foods you have up there, down here as well" he told her smiling sexily at her.

He grabbed the biggest, plumpest, reddest strawberries out of all them and dipped it into the cream, Sarah watched him with big eyes, he brought the strawberry to her, she bit into it, she moaned as she did so and he groaned. She knew just by her biting into the strawberry was turning him on, he finished the strawberry shoving the rest in his mouth.

Jareth put the tray on her lap, then he turned away and when he turned back towards her he had champagne glasses in his hand. He handed her one and had one for himself, Sarah smiled at him as she took a sip, he took a sip and then she handed her glass to him as he put it on the table next to the bed.

When he turned back to look at her, he watched her taking a strawberry and dipping it in the cream, he watched her hand swirl the strawberry in the cream and his eyes following the strawberry out of the cream and towards him. He opened his mouth ready for it; she ran the strawberry against his lips, smearing the cream all over them.

She put the strawberry in his mouth a little past his lips, then quickly pulled it out and brought it to her mouth biting into it. Jareth licked the cream off his lips, he smirked wickedly at her and then he playfully pounced on her, she started laughing the strawberry dropped out of her hand and forgotten on the floor, along with the tray that fell minutes later.

Jareth started to tickle her and she started giggling, when he finished tickling her he was half on top of her, and noticed her wet hair from the sweat of their love making moments before was sticking to her face, he brushed the hair off her face with his hands. He then looked deep into her eyes with a serious expression and he said to her "I love you"

She smiled happily at him and replied "I love you too"

He bent down to kiss her on the lips, she kissed him back and he pushed her down gently on the bed. He pulled on the sheet, so that their naked bodies are touching and not caught between a sheet.

Jareth pressed his bottom half against hers, she moaned against his lips at the contact and he laughed against her lips. He ran his hands down her body, then he ran his hands down her ass and he grabbed her cheeks hard making her moan a little in pain, he pushed her into him and he entered her hard.

The both moaned from it, they were kissing each other hard and passionate their hands running all over each other's bodies, Sarah ran her nails all over his body.

Jareth bent his head down sucking and licking her nipples, Sarah wrapped her hands in Jareth's hair and pulled moaning his name as she wrapped her legs around his waist holding him to her and pressing him down more inside of her.

After they were spent they fell asleep in each other's arms both with a smile upon their faces.

Jareth woke up the next morning, he brought his arm to the side of the bed to touch Sarah, but she wasn't there, the bed was empty. His eyes quickly shot open, he started to scan the room for her, but she was nowhere in sight. Then Jareth heard her throwing up in the bathroom and he got worried, he quickly got out of bed and put his pants on and walked over to the bathroom door, he knocked softly and asked "Sarah? Are you okay?"

He heard the toilet flush and running water then she replied back agitated "did that sound okay to you"

"Are you sick?" he asked worried

"I don't know!" she yelled back through the door, then he heard the water running and she spitting, then is shutting off as she opened the door.

"Do you need to see the healer?"

"Maybe" she said feeling miserable; she then walked to the bed and sat down.

Jareth sat down next to her holding her hand "do you want me to send for her or do you want to go see her"

Sarah lay down and covered herself up, the blankets going over the bathrobe she had on "please send for her, I don't think I could move without throwing up"

"Madgie I need you" he called

Jareth still held Sarah's hand looking at her scared, he hoped that she didn't have some illness or a disease and if it was something like that, hopefully they could treat it.

Madgie appeared before them moments later, she bowed and asked "what can I do for you sire?"

Jareth looked at her "Sarah is sick, I need you to check her out"

Madgie nodded her head, Jareth moved to give her room, but he kept watch from across the room incase Sarah needed him.

Madgie ran her hands over Sarah's body; she made sure she checked her body thoroughly, she then smiled at Sarah. Sarah saw this and looked at her scared "what is it? What's wrong?"

"Your pregnant my dear" Madgie said happily

Jareth stood at the other end of the room wondering if he heard right, she was with child, his child.

"What was that?" Sarah asked to make sure she heard her right.

"You're pregnant" Madgie repeated

Jareth quickly crossed the room over to her, he sat down on the bed hugging her, she hugged him back with a big smile on her face.

Madgie watched the happy couple and knew it was time for her to leave them alone, she is just happy that finally something good happens for them a baby like they always wanted, she disappeared leaving them to celebrate alone.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Sarah and Jareth were in bed, Jareth awoken with the sun, Sarah still sleeping. Jareth smiled watching her, his hand was rubbing her stomach, he couldn't believe how quickly months flew by, he could have sworn it was just yesterday that he found out she was pregnant. Now here she is almost ready to deliver any day now, Sarah woke up, wiping her eyes, she turned her head and was face to face with Jareth.

"How come you're still in bed?" she asked wondering, while she brushed his hair out of his face.

"I wanted to be in bed with you today" he told as he smiled lovingly at her.

"I am on bed rest until this child comes out. And you have a kingdom to run" she tells him.

"And until that child comes out, then so am I" Jareth said smiling at her.

She playfully slapped him on the chest, he grabbed her hand. He kissed her hand as she laughed.

"You can't stay here" she told him.

Jareth gave her a stern look and replied "I am king; I can do what I want"

Sarah smiled not saying anything, knowing that she wasn't going to win an argument, that Jareth will keep saying things until he wins, so she just gave up.

Sarah lie down on his chest and fell asleep, Jareth wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head and fell asleep with her.

Hours Later

Jareth woke up to hearing Sarah moaning and breathing deeply, he saw her sitting up, and he looked at worried.

"Sarah what's wrong?"

"It's time' she told him

He was going to question her until he felt the bed all wet. So he figures that her water must've broken.

"Madgie" he called

Jareth kept telling Sarah to breathe and try to calm down, and of course she replied back saying that he has no idea how much it hurts. So of course he nodded and not saying another word.

Madgie appeared before them "I see that it is time"

"I need something for the pain" Sarah told them afraid and in pain.

Madgie gave her a sad smile "I am sorry dear, we have nothing here for that"

Sarah looked at Jareth terrified, he smiled an encouraging smile at her "don't worry, it will be okay" he says to her as he gave her his hand to hold.

Sarah started to shake her head "I can't do this" she blurts out as tears run down her face.

Jareth looked at her "yes, Sarah you can"

Sarah shook her head "I can't"

"Okay, Sarah push" the healer said.

Sarah stared at Jareth with fearful eyes "don't make, do this"

Jareth laughed and kissed her head "what happened to the girl who solved my labyrinth and called it a piece of cake"

Sarah smiled "I am still that girl, but Jareth I am scared"

Jareth nodded and smiled at her "I know my love, but woman for centuries have been doing this, and so can you"

Sarah nodded and started pushing as much as she could, then a baby's cry filled the room. Sarah and Jareth were smiling at each other in relief.

Madgie gave the baby to a goblin who was washing it off.

Sarah didn't understand why they just took the baby away without her seeing it, until Madgie said "okay push again for me"

Sarah turned at looked at her puzzled. "what?"

Jareth had a shock expression placed on his face.

"You're having twins Sarah" Madgie told her.

Sarah opened her mouth wide "what! I didn't sign on for twins" she said in a panicked voice, Jareth didn't say anything just laughed.

Sarah went along with it and pushed, moments later they heard another cry, Madige gave the baby to another goblin to clean.

Madgie looked at Sarah and Jareth "congratulations your majesties, you have a boy and girl"

Jareth and Sarah hugged and kissed happily. The goblin handed the girl to Sarah and the boy to Jareth.

"So have you picked out names yet?" Madgie asked curious.

Jareth and Sarah looked at each other and nodded "yes, we have" Jareth said

"We agreed on Jacob and Stephanie" Sarah tells her.

Madgie smiled at them "where did you get those names from?"

"I always wanted to name my kids that" Sarah says

Madgie watched both Jareth and Sarah look lovingly down at their children.

Later that day

Talon and Isabelle walked in the room, both seeing Jareth and Sarah leaning against the headboard a baby in their arms, and they have switch babies. Jareth now has the girl and Sarah has the boy.

Isabelle looked down at them as she stood next to them bed "they are so beautiful Sarah. I am so happy for you"

"Thank you" Sarah said smiling

They noticed that the boy has blond hair and eyes like his father, while the girl has dark hair and eyes like her mother.

"You always wanted one, and now you have two" Isabelle said.

"She didn't even want to push them out" Jareth told them.

Isabelle laughed "yeah I was like that with my first born; I cursed my husband and broke his hand"

"But you obviously got over it you had two more children" Sarah said

"Yes my dear, I did and it wasn't all that bad and I plan to have more children. Just like I know you plan to have more also."

Jareth smiled over at Sarah, they all watched Sarah bow her head down and blush. They also watched both children yawn.

"We will leave you alone now" Isabelle said she kissed Sarah, Jareth and the kids and left the room, her husband behind her.

Jareth and Sarah laid their children down in the bassinet; Sarah lay back down on the bed, Jareth laid down next to her. He was watching her adoringly, he smiled as he watched her yawn and her eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep.

"I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too" she whispered back.

Jareth brushed her hair out of her face "thank you for giving me those two little miracles and I am so glad I had them with you"

He told her as tears came out of his eyes; Sarah just smiled in her sleep and snuggled closer to Jareth's body. Jareth hugged her closer to him and fell asleep happily.

The End

AN: I hate to say this but this is the end of the story, I really hope you liked it. I always try to write things that no one ever have. I more ideas for some more stories, I will thinking of starting a new one the first of the year, so look out for that, I am just going through the ideas right now and hopefully you will like that one.

But just like when everything ends no matter what it is, it is sad and makes me cry. I had to end it, I couldn't think of where else this could go; Sarah finally got her happy ending. So please let me know, was it a good end and should I have kept going or keep it the way it is.

Thank to everyone who read this, favorite it and reviewed it, it meant a lot to me that you took this journey with me and of course the characters.

Labyrinth Addict


End file.
